jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Dyfcia001/wyprawa życia
Całe info macie jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Dyfcia001/info_do_nowego_bloga ale będzie mniej więcej wytłumaczone. Normalnie nie mogłam wytrzymać żeby to napisać. Bez przeciągania zaczynamy :) Rozdział 1początek wyprawy czas zacząć Obudziłem się wcześnie o 5:30 rano. Ubrałem się i do pokoju wpadła Wichura ze Szczerbatkiem w postaci wikingów. Rozwinąłem pelerynę i spojrzałem na nich. - Władco, kolejna ofiara wikingów. Tym razem mały Koszmar Ponocnik. - Smoczyca spuściła głowę. - Tego jest już za dużo, te maluchy nie miały nawet 100 lat ! Zajmę się tymi wikingami. - nie mogę uwierzyć, to już 12 w tym miesiącu. - Jaki masz plan bracie? - szczerbatek widocznie się o mnie martwił. Moje oczy przybrały kolor czerwono-brązowy ( złość-współczucie ). - Zabierzesz mnie na wyspę Berk, ja dojdę do wioski. Nasz zwiadowca zawiadomił mnie, że szykują jakąś wyprawę. Podobno szukają jeszcze jednego członka, więc popłynę z nimi. Po pogrzebie oczywiście. - nikt nie śmiał mnie powstrzymać, a z myśli Szczerbatka dowiedziałem się, że ten nawet pomysł mu się podoba. Na pogrzebie. Nigdy nie lubiłem pogrzebów, jako iż jestem Władcą, to ja musiałem pogrzebać dzieciaka. O co chodziło wikingom ? Z ciekawości patrzył co robią, a oni go zabili. Młodziki nie są w stanie tak dobrze się obronić, dlatego najczęściej to one umierają w starciu z wikingami. Z milionów młodych tylko kilka setek przeżywa, i kogo to wina? Wikingów ! Oni nie mają serca, ani rozumu! Oni nie wiedzą, jak to jest patrzeć zrozpaczonym rodzicom którzy stracili swoje jedyne dziecko prosto w oczy. Musze zakończyć tę wojnę, mam tego dosyć ! Po pogrzebie, na Berk. Razem ze szczerbatkiem wylądowaliśmy. Szczerbatek odleciał, zostawiając mnie na wyspie tych barbarzyńców. Gdy szedłem przez las, prawie oberwałem toporem. Druga blizna by się nie przydała, na szczęście miałem maskę i wiking jej nie zauważył. Gdy się odwróciłem, zobaczyłem młodą dziewczynę, o blond włosach. Zaczęła ze mną rozmawiać: - Kim jesteś ? Mogłam cię zabić! Dlaczego się szlajasz po lesie całkiem sam dzieciaku ? - w jej oczach było widać furię, moje oczy były koloru żółto-czerwonego ( niepokój ( czy też strach ) i złość ). W jej głowie było mnóstwo pytań. - Ja jestem Czkawka. Dziękuje że mnie nie zabiłaś Astrid. -Idiota! Co ona sobie pomyśli ?! Zaraz czy ona nazwała mnie przed chwilą dzieciakiem? Jestem starszy od nich wszystkich razem wziętych ! W sumie mogła się pomylić, w końcu wyglądam na dziewiętnastolatka. - Skąd znasz moje imię ?- kurczę, to się wkopałem. Cholibka, co ja jej teraz powiem ?! Cześć, mam na imię Czkawka, jestem Władcą Smoków, mam brata smoka Szczerbatka, jestem telepatą i zaklinaczem. Aż takim durniem to ja nie jestem, jakoś się wykręcę. - Zgadywałem. - nic lepszego nie mogłem wymyślić? Super, zauważyła że moje oczy zmieniają kolor. Teraz są żółto-kasztanowe ( zaniepokojenie-zakłopotanie ). - Aha... czemu twoje oczy zmieniają kolor?- ale ci wikingowie są tępi, w taką wymówkę uwierzyła. Błagam, nawet Wym i Jot się na to już nie nabierają. Hmmm... co teraz wymyślić ? -Sam nie wiem. - no prawdę jej powiedziałem... na prawdę nie wiem. - Dobra zaprowadzę cię do wioski, chodź za mną. - nie sądziłem że tak łatwo pójdzie. Moje oczy znów są zielone ( spokój ). Zaprowadziła mnie do wioski. Weszliśmy do jednego z domów. Wtedy Astrid zawołała: - Tato! Znalazłam jakiegoś dzieciaka w lesie! - sama wyglądasz na dzieciaka! Ciekawe kim jest jej ojciec. Do pomieszczenia wszedł potężny, rudy mężczyzna. Wtedy zaczęła się rozmowa: - Kim jesteś ? Skąd pochodzisz ? Gdzie są twoi rodzice? Jak się znalazłeś na tej wyspie ? -Jestem Czkawka, wędruję po wielu wyspach, moja łódź rozbiła się na tej wyspie... moi rodzice nie żyją - ostatnie słowa powiedziałem ciszej i z udawanym smutkiem, tak dla efektu. - To smutne... ale witaj na Berk ! - oni wiedzą co to smutek ? A to mi niespodzianka. Nie spodziewałem się. - Oprowadzę go po wyspie tato. - Dobrze. Zaczęła mnie oprowadzać, i pokazała mi pozostałych wikingów w jej wieku. Okazało się, że w porównaniu z tymi idiotami, jest całkiem mądra. - Ej zdechlak, może chcesz z nami płynąć zbadać nowe wyspy ? - oberwał od Astrid, to był idiota nr. 1 czyli Sączysmark. Zdechlak ? Jak on śmie ! Gdyby tylko wiedział kim jestem... - Chcę płynąć. - uśmiechnąłem się lekko, a oczy zrobiły się niebieskie ( radość ). - Dobra, skoro mamy już pełen skład, to jutro rano wyruszamy. - no nareszcie coś na co czekałem, słowo ,, wyruszamy". Całą noc rozmyślałem, co może się wydarzyć rano. Lecz tego co się stanie, nikt by nie przewidział. Rozdział 2 wspomnienia z dzieciństwa Tego ranka wstałem o 6:00. W oknie stał mój zwiadowca zmiennoskrzydły Emet. - Co tam u ciebie Emet ? - moje oczy były zielono-niebieskie ( spokój-radość ) - Władco, z tego co wiem, będziecie płynąć na wyspę, na której wiesz sam co się stało... nie ma tam ani jednego smoka. - płyniemy na wyspę gdzie zmarła Czerwona Śmierć, i Oszołomostrach. Nie wiem co mnie tam czeka... - Dobrze, będę na siebie uważał. Teraz leć, bo jeszcze cię zobaczą. - Emet odleciał w samą porę, ponieważ po chwili w drzwiach stała Astrid. - Ubieraj się, zaraz po śniadaniu płyniemy. - czasami naprawdę żałuję, że nie wiedzą kim jestem. Gdy tylko wyszła ubrałem się szybko i zszedłem na śniadanie. Ojciec dziewczyny miło mnie powitał, natomiast Astrid, wyglądała jakby dostała dwu miesięczny szlaban na wychodzenie z domu. Gdy wszyscy zjedli, Stoik ( tak nazywał się ojciec Astrid ) powiedział : - Chodźmy na statek, pewnie już na nas czekają. - dobra, chyba wezmę kogoś do pomocy ? Hmm może Wichurę ? Nie, nie wezmę nikogo. Jeszcze wkurzą któregoś z moich poddanych, ten zmieni się w smoka i ich pozabija... albo się zapomni i nazwie mnie Władcą... Poszliśmy do portu gdzie czekał duży statek, na nim byli już wszyscy. Weszliśmy na pokład, po czym statek ruszył. Siedziałem w swojej kajucie, i rozmyślałem, co by tu porobić ? Jeszcze kilka godzin będziemy płynąć, zanim gdzieś dotrzemy. Ja doleciał bym tam w kilka minut, ale byli ze mną wikingowie, a miałem zakończyć wojnę, a nie sprawić, żeby była jeszcze bardziej zażarta. Szybko znalazłem sobie zajęcie, gdyż usłyszałem że ktoś coś kuje w kuźni. Postanowiłem, że naprawię sobie hełm, ponieważ był bardzo popękany i zarysowany. W kuźni był blond włosy wiking, bez ręki i nogi. - Czegoś potrzebujesz chłopcze ? - Mógł bym skorzystać z kuźni ? - oby się zgodził, poza tym, jak się zgodzi, to będę musiał zdjąć hełm, a wtedy pojawi się mnóstwo pytań dotyczących blizn. - No pewnie. Zobaczmy jak sobie radzisz. - na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech który odwzajemniłem. Zdjąłem hełm, i zabrałem się do roboty. Oczywiście pojawiły się pytania ze strony wikinga. - Skąd masz te blizny? Taki młody i już dwie na twarzy. - taaa czas trochę pokłamać. - Przez smoki. Jedną zrobił Koszmar Ponocnik, a drugą Nocna Furia. - ciekawe czy znają gatunki smoków. Chyba tak, bo gdy powiedziałem ,, nocna furia ", prawie upuścił młot z ręki. - Nocna Furia ? Widziałeś nocną furię ? Jak wyglądała ? Była duża ? - No, trochę duża. Osiem metrów długości, rozpiętość skrzydeł czternaście. Cała czarna i para zielonych oczu. - rozmawialiśmy sobie bardzo długo, dowiedziałem się, że wiking ma na imię pyskacz, i jest kowalem na Berk. Zanim się obejrzałem, byliśmy już na zakazanej wyspie. Przynajmniej smoki tak ją nazywały. Na wyspie była wioska. Cała zniszczona, zainteresowała mnie twierdza. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi, zamurowało mnie. Wszędzie walały się kości wikingów, i pięć szkieletów smoków. Koszmar Ponocnik, od razu go poznałem, matka Hakokła, Ognistaglizda( tak z książki ),. Tuż obok niej leżały spalone kości wikinga, natomiast ona miała topór, wbity w głowę. Była wspaniałą wojowniczką. Niedaleko leżał szkielet Sztorma, ojca Wichury z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz. Wiking który obok niego leżał, był poprzebijany kolcami na wylot, natomiast Sztorm, miał odciętą głowę. Był jednym z najszybszych i najlepszych zwiadowców. Dalej leżał Dann i Dinok ojcowie Wyma i Jota. Obok nich leżał porozrywany wiking. Dann i Dinok, mieli w sobie mnóstwo strzał, które były zatrute ( było czuć zapach trucizny ). Opowiadali świetne kawały, i wiedzieli gdzie są najlepsze ryby. Był tam też Stone, ojciec sztukamięs. Obok niego leżał wiking, cały zgnieciony. Stone miał w sobie z dziesięć mieczy. Był najszybszym Gronklem, jaki istniał. To co było na środku, wstrząsnęło mną. Na środku był szkielet nocnej furii. To był Darkai, ojciec Szczerbatka. Miał miecz wbity w serce, natomiast z wikinga został sam proch. Był jednym z najlepszych wojowników jacy kiedykolwiek istnieli. Podpaliłem twierdzę wiecznym ogniem, aby nikt więcej tego nie zobaczył. Tego co ja widziałem gdy miałem 2 latka. Jakaś kobieta przybiegła do twierdzy razem ze mną i wtedy oberwała plazmą, a ja zostałem sam,niedługo po tym zdarzeniu przygarnęły mnie smoki. Rozdział 3 noc wyzwań Gdy przyszedłem do reszty, wszyscy gapili się to na mnie, to na palącą się twierdzę. Sączysmark chciał za wszelką cenę wiedzieć, jak ja to zrobiłem. Niestety, gdy szybko uciekałem z wybuchającej twierdzy, potknąłem się na schodach ( a trochę ich było ) i zleciałem. Zauważyłem, że drzwiczki od skrytki na pelerynę zaraz odpadną. Niestety, nie miałem szczęścia... - Jak ty to zrobiłeś zdechlaku ?! - zapytał mnie "grzecznie" Sączysmark, podnosząc mnie za nogi do góry. Wisiałem sobie głową w dół, i odpowiedziałem: - To nie ja ! Ja nic nie zrobiłem! - potrząsnął mną, a peleryna prawie wypadła, tak samo jak hełm. - Gadaj ! Jak ty to zrobiłeś! -potrząsnął mocniej, spadł mi hełm, peleryna się rozwinęła a miecz wbił się w ziemię. Teraz to mam przechlapane! - co to jest ? - zapytała szpadka wskazując na pelerynę ze znakiem nocnej furii z jej łusek, mieczyk próbował podnieść mój miecz ( idiota! Ten miecz jest zaczarowany tak, że tylko ja go mogę podnieść! ), natomiast Astrid przyglądała się mojej twarzy. - Kim ty jesteś zdechlaku?! - zapytał Sączysmark puszczając mnie. Wstałem, a wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli z niedowierzaniem. Z peleryną wyglądałem dużo lepiej. Podniosłem mój miecz z ziemi, otrzepałem się z kurzu, i spojrzałem na nich. - Nie mogę powiedzieć.- ciekawe co mi zrobią... - Gadaj, albo cię pobije! - już sobie to wyobrażam... Sączysmark który mnie pobił... - To spróbuj.- Sączysmark rzucił się na mnie, ale po chwili leżał ze złamaną ręką na ziemi. -Jak ty to zrobiłeś ? - taaa super to się wpakowałem... - Normalnie, Astrid zajmiesz się nim ? W końcu jesteś uzdrowicielką. - Skąd o tym wiesz ? - Odpowiem wam na kilka pytań, jakie chcecie... - no, to dobry pomysł. - Masz rodzinę ? Ile masz lat ? Skąd wiesz, że jestem uzdrowicielką ? Po co ci ta peleryna ? - nie umieją zadawać pytań... - Mam brata, nie wiem ile mam lat, nikt nie wie. Mam swoje sposoby, a Nocna Furia na czerwonym tle to symbol naszego narodu. - Dobra, nie męczcie go dzieciaki. Chodźcie na kolację, dzisiaj noc wyzwań... - no nareszcie... pyskacz mnie obronił. Co to ta noc wyzwań? Poszliśmy na statek na kolację, ze mną przy stoliku siedział pyskacz i stoik. - Pyskacz, co to ta noc wyzwań? - To jeden wieczór w miesiącu, w którym każdy wymyśla dla innego wyzwanie, tak aby każdy miał jedno. - Aha...muszę iść naprawić sobie zbroję. Widzimy się później. Naprawiłem zbroję, ale hełmu nie dałem rady uratować. Trudno, jak wrócę do pałacu to zrobię nowy. Usłyszałem głos Astrid, wołała wszystkich na noc wyzwań. Poszedłem do stołówki, wszyscy już siedzieli przy jednym dużym stole. Usiadłem obok pyskacza i zaczęła się zabawa... - Czkawka, jesteś nowy więc idziesz na pierwszy ogień. Sączysmark mów co ma zrobić. - Masz się zmierzyć z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Przed chwilą złapaliśmy jednego. - super... nic trudnego. - Spoko. - pójdzie łatwo. - Nie boisz się ani trochę? - Nie. Czego mam się bać ? - Bo nocujesz razem z nim w klatce! - Aha.- spodziewałem się czegoś więcej... Wrzucili mnie do klatki z młodym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem i obserwowali co zrobię. - Siema! Nocuję tu przez tych idiotów. - zwróciłem się do smoka i usiadłem obok niego. - Witaj władco. Jak oni mogą cię tak traktować ? ( oczywiście wikingowie nie rozumieją smoka) - Nie wiedzą kim jestem. Tak w ogóle, to chcesz jutro polatać? - wikingowie poszli sobie, w momencie gdy usiadłem obok młodego, a on mnie nie pożarł. Ale się zdziwią, gdy wyjdę z nim u boku na górę. - No pewnie. Mama pewnie się martwi. Odprowadzisz mnie do domu? - Postaram się. Jak masz na imię? -Jestem płomień Władco. Może rozpalę ognisko, nie jest ci zimno? - Rozpal, jestem zmęczony jutro odstawimy cię do domu. - moje oczy były ciągle zielone ( spokój ). Następnego ranka, gdy już Astrid miała po mnie przyjść ( a raczej pozbierać to, co ze mnie zostało ), bardzo się rozczarowała widząc mnie, a u mojego boku koszmara ponocnika. Wchodziliśmy po schodach na górę. Astrid już biegła w stronę płomienia z toporem, ale zatrzymałem ją. - Co ty robisz? Jesteś po stronie smoka? - Jestem po obu stronach. Odstawiam tego malucha do domu. Nie przeszkodzicie mi w tym. Wyszedłem na pokład, i wszystkich zamurowało, gdy wsiadłem na płomienia i odleciałem. Rozdział 4 Smocze Sanktuarium. Lecieliśmy jakąś godzinę, i dotarliśmy do jakiejś lodowej wyspy. Rozpoznałem, że zrobił ją Oszołomostrach. Chcieliśmy wlecieć do środka, ale porwało nas ogromne stado smoków. Zaniosły nas do środka wyspy, i puściły w jakiejś ciemnej jaskini. Po chwili przyszedł jakiś wiking w masce i dziwnym stroju. Smoki nie wiedziały kim ja jestem. Widać było że są młode. Tajemniczy wiking zaprowadził mnie do Oszołomostracha. Ku zdziwieniu wikinga, Oszołomostrach ukłonił mi się, tak jak wszystkie smoki. - Nie musisz mi się kłaniać. To ja powinienem kłaniać się tobie. - poczułem jak coś wchodzi mi po plecach i otwiera skrytkę na pelerynę, ta rozwinęła się, a wiking zdjął maskę i upadł na kolana. - Władca Smoków... nie sądziłam że cię kiedyś spotkam. - To my się znamy? - nie znam tej kobiety, wiem z jej myśli że nazywa się Valka, i jest matką Astrid. - niedawno poznałem twoją córkę Astrid. Wstań Valko, nie musisz klęczeć. - zrobiła duże oczy i spojrzała na mnie. Wstała i zaczęła w końcu rozmawiać. - Skąd wiesz jak się nazywam, i kim jest moja córka ? - Telepata. - jedno słowo, a tak wiele wyjaśnia...- ale nie wiedziałem, że będziesz mnie znała, tak, jak te wszystkie smoki. - Wszystkie smoki o tobie słyszały, jesteś legendą, w końcu, jesteś jedynym władcą smoków wikingiem...- wkurzyła mnie, w jej oczach malowało się przerażenie. No tak... Za mną stał cień ogromnego, czarnego smoka. To się dzieje, kiedy ktoś bardzo mnie zdenerwuje. Dobra, Czkawka, spokojnie, wdech, wydech, wdech i wydech... zemdlałem. Gdy się obudziłem, byłem ciężko ranny, tak jak Valka. Nade mną pochylał się Szczerbatek, wichura, sztukamięs, Hakokieł, wym i jot. Zdążyłem powiedzieć Szczerbatkowi, żeby zmienili się w wikingów, zanieśli mnie i Valkę do wikingów, których łódź dryfuje niedaleko wyspy smoków. Znowu zemdlałem, i obudziłem się w celi... Rozdział 5 drugi raz za kratkami... Super, niby Władca, a drugi raz siedzi za kratkami... ciekawe co powiedziałaby mama... gdyby tu była. Od czasu jej śmierci, pielęgnuję nienawiść do wikingów. To przez nich zginął tata, tak jak i mama. Teraz odebrali mi wolność. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, i w sąsiednich celach była cała moja ekipa ( Szczerbatek, Wichura, Sztukamięs, Hakokieł, Wym i Jot. Byli w postaci wikingów. ). Usłyszałem myśli pyskacza, i astrid. Podeszli do celi, i oczywiście zaczęło się przesłuchanie. - Jak ty to zrobiłeś ? - Ale co ? - no co tym razem?! - Miałeś na sobie z piętnaście grubych łańcuchów, i byłeś ciężko ranny. Teraz po łańcuchach zostały tylko spalone kawałki, a po ranach ani śladu. Jakby wyparowały. - Astrid miała oczy jak 5 złotych. - Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało. Ale wiem jak uleczyć twoją mamę. - Skąd wiesz że tu jest, i że jest ranna ? - eee....- Szczerbatek pomóż mi, błagam ! -'' Bracie, sam się w to wpakowałeś, to się sam wypakuj ( tak będą pisane myśli ) '' ''- Ale mi pomogłeś... co ja jej powiem ?!'' ''- Pokaż, ale tak, aby nikt się nie dowiedział, oprócz jej.'' ''- Dzięki, masz u mnie dług. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?'' ''- Nie wiem co byś zrobił, ale nie byłoby tak fajnie.'' ''- ok. Astrid, nikomu nie mów, że jestem telepatą, chyba, że pyskaczowi. Ale wiem, bo przecież to ja kazałem smokom przynieść nas tutaj. Odpowiedź powiedz w myślach.'' ''- zaraz, jak to ,, kazałeś " im?'' ''- normalnie, poprosiłem.'' ''- aha....'' ''- nie ważne, ale wiem jak ją uleczyć. Tylko wypuśćcie mnie, i moich przyjaciół, oraz brata. - jakiego ,, brata " ? - tym razem to pyskacz zadał pytanie. - jego ksywka to ,, Szczerbatek ". Ksywki pozostałych to Wichura, Sztukamięs, Wym, Jot, i Hakokieł. - Mówcie po ksywkach.- Szczerbatek uśmiechnął się do wikingów. - Dobra. Teraz wyłaź, im szybciej uleczysz mamę, tym lepiej. Poszliśmy do pomieszczenia w którym leżała Valka. - Dobra, Wichura, razem ze Sztukamięs przynieście potrzebne składniki. Szczerbatek, pomagaj mi, a wy - popatrzałem na Hakokła, Wyma i Jota - postarajcie się niczego nie zniszczyć. ''i nie pozabijać wikingów. - SiE robi wł... Czkawka. Przepraszam, zapomniałam władco. ''- Spoko wichura, ale na przyszłość uważaj, oni nie wiedzą.'' Astrid patrzyła się jak przygotowuję lekarstwo. - Stój ! tych ziół dodaje się do trucizn ! - Uwierz, wiem co robię. Od ilu lat jesteś uzdrowicielką ? - Od trzech lat. - Powinnaś wiedzieć, że czarne zioło, ma różne właściwości. Zależy do czego się je dodaje i jak przygotowuje. - Skąd ty to wiesz ? - Lata praktyki.- uśmiechnąłem się lekko - Szczerbatek skończyłeś ucierać niebieskie oleandry ? - Właśnie skończyłem. - podał mi miskę ze startym niebieskim kwiatem. -Dobra, gotowe. Powinno zadziałać.- wlałem półprzytomnej kobiecie napój do ust a ta zakaszlała. Jej rany zaczęły lśnić, i po chwili całkowicie zniknęły. Kobieta otworzyła oczy, i przestraszyła się od razu na mój widok. Odsunąłem się pod ścianę i założyłem chełm ( Szczerbatek miał w mojej torbie zapasowy). Valka prawie spadła ze stołu, ale złapała ją Astrid. - Wł... to znaczy czkawka, nie możesz wiecznie chodzić w hełmie. - wichura ściągnęła mi hełm.- Wstydzisz się blizn ? - Wcześniej też chodziłem bez hełmu i sama widzisz jak wyglądam. Oni mogli mnie zabić. Sama wiesz jak ich nie nawidzę! Przez nich zginęli moi rodzice, i ja sam raz umarłem! Oj... Super, co wikingowie sobie pomyślą? Że jestem żywym trupem? Pamiętam tamten wieczór tak, jakby to się stało wczoraj. Byłem wtedy malutki, miałem dwa lata,byłem zwykłym, słabym, chudym wikingiem. Gdy kobieta, z którą przyszedłem do twierdzy oberwała plazmą, zostałem sam. Jakiś wiking zabrał mnie, i mrucząc coś pod nosem wrzucił mnie do studni. Woda była lodowata. Gdy już prawie wyzionąłem ducha, coś chwyciło mnie, i wyleciało ze studni. Moim oczom ukazał się smok czarny jak noc. Nie bałem się go, bo wiedziałem, że mnie nie skrzywdzi. Zaniósł mnie do jakiegoś ogromnego smoka. Ten spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby był moją matką. Zamknąłem oczy, i już miałem odejść z tego świata, gdy otworzyłem je. Byłem w jakimś wulkanie, było bardzo ciepło. Coś co mnie bardzo zdziwiło, i czego się przestraszyłem, to było to, że rozumiałem mowę smoków. Byłem jakby innym człowiekiem. Tylko, że nie byłem już człowiekiem. Byłem czarnym smoczątkiem. Z czasem, nauczyłem się powracać do postaci wikinga. Czerwoną Śmierć i Oszołomostracha uważałem za rodziców. Ale zabili ich wikingowie. Na ojca nacierało około 50 tysięcy statków, poległ w walce. Pozostało 25 tysięcy statków które, tak samo jak mama, poległy w walce. Gdy zrozumiałem że zostałem sam, a stało się to 100 lat temu, znikąd pojawiło się drugie 50 tysięcy statków. Byłem taki zły, że pozabijałem wszystkich, co do jednego. Jeden z wikingów ( był to pradziadek stoika) zrobił mi ogromną bliznę po prawej stronie twarzy. Chodziłem wtedy bez hełmu, ale po tych wydarzeniach ciągle go noszę. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego to wszystko pamiętam. Wszystkie wspomnienia z przed tego wydarzenia, po prostu przepadły. Rozdział 6 pora wszystko im wytłumaczyć... niestety... Ktoś na górze zaczął krzyczeć ,, smoki atakują! ". Szybko wybiegłem na pokład, a po chwili obok mnie pojawiła się cała moja ekipa. Dzieciaki, mówiłem wichurze, aby przekazała wszystkim smokom, że mają się nie narażać wikingom. - Stać! - smoki nie ruszyły się z miejsca.- Stop mówię! - Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał wikingu!- smok zionął w moją stronę ogniem, ale ( ku ogromnym zdziwieniu wikingów, tak jak smoka) zamiast spłonąć, stałem, i paliłem się. -Helt ! Zu'u los jun! ( w starożytnym języku smoków: stać! ja jestem władcą!)- smoki i wikingowie patrzyli na mnie, jak na... ogromnego,czarnego smoka z dwoma bliznami na pysku... muszę nauczyć się panować nad tym. Smoki ukłoniły mi się, a wikingom szczęki opadły.- (westchnąłem) Szczerbatek, Wichura, Sztukamięs, Hakokieł Wym, Jot. Nie musicie dalej siedzieć w ciele wikingów. I tak już wszystko przesądzone.- wylądowałem( bo byłem w powietrzu, sam nie wiem kiedy podleciałem do góry) i z powrotem zmieniłem się w wikinga. Usiadłem na ziemi, i rozkazałem- słuchajcie, zawiadomcie wszystkie smoki, że ja istnieje. Ten, kto chce mnie zastąpić, musi wygrać ze mną walkę. Takie zawsze były, i są, zasady. Moi rodzice tak rozkazali, i to dzięki nim siedzę tu, rozmawiam z wami i jestem Władcą Smoków. Lećcie, i powiadomcie wszystkie gniazda smoków o tym.- smoczki odleciały a wikingowie znowu się na mnie gapili jak na siódmy cud świata. No tak, ósmy cud świata, bo siódmy to to, że jeszcze żyję. -Jak to Władcą Smoków? Ty, taki zdechlak, który wygląda jak żywy trup?- ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne Sączysmark. - Moi rodzice, to jest odpowiedź. To dzięki nim tu siedzę. Uratowali mnie, i ja teraz ratuję moich braci, smoki. Nie nazywaj mnie tak, bo chyba zapomniałeś jak ci złamałem rękę w niecałą minutę.- Sączysmark zamilkł. Teraz Pyskacz odzyskał głos, patrząc na mnie z lekkim przerażeniem. - Ja, ja cię widziałem już wcześniej. Ale muszę się upewnić, skąd masz te blizny na prawdę? - Dobrze kombinujesz. Pierwszą tą małą, mam od... zawsze. Gdy byłem jeszcze zwykłym wikingiem, dom w którym byłem zawalił się. Po tym zdarzeniu została tylko ta mała blizna. Natomiast drugą, zrobił mi twój przodek.- wskazałem na Stoika- To się stało wtedy, gdy moi rodzice oddali życie za nasz naród, i by mnie ocalić. Ja tylko dokończyłem po nich robotę. - Czyli to ty byłeś tym smokiem, który zniszczył całą flotę, składającą się z kilku plemion wikingów, w tym nas, Wandali. Jedynie Bork, mój przodek przeżył. - Więc ty jesteś potomkiem Borka? Pamiętam, jak razem z chłopakami robiliśmy sobie z niego jaja. To były czasy... - Władco, pamiętasz jak latał po całym Berk, gdy razem z Wymem wysadziliśmy mu dom? He he, to był najlepszy wiking-zabawka jakiego mieliśmy. - No, a pamiętacie, jak przelatywaliśmy w nocy nad berk, i wszyscy wrzeszczeli ,,nocna furia! kryć się!" a w między czasie wy wykradaliście im zapasy na zimę? - Hehe, tak. Byliśmy wtedy jeszcze młodymi smokami. Statek przybił do brzegu. Jakiś smok podleciał do czkawki. - Nasza królowa, Czarna śmierć, chce z tobą walczyć o władzę.- ciekawe jak długo to będzie trwało. - Dobrze, zaprowadź mnie do niej. Smok zaprowadził mnie do ogromnego wulkanu. Z czarnej mgły wyłoniła się ogromna smoczyca, i wyzwała mnie na pojedynek. Zaryczała przeraźliwie, i wszystkie smoki wyleciały. Zmieniłem się w smoka, byłem od niej mniejszy o jakieś dwadzieścia metrów. Zniszczyła wulkan wychodząc, i zaczęła się imprezka. Smoczyca bardzo przypominała moją matkę, tylko była cała czarna, i miała duże oczy koloru żółtego. Latałem nad nią, i zionąłem w nią ogniem. Ona w końcu się rozwścieczyła, i odwzajemniła atak. Ku zdziwieniu Czarnej Śmierci, zamiast spłonąć, zacząłem się palić. No nie, wikingowie mieszają się w nie swoje sprawy. Astrid przebiegła tuż obok smoczycy, ale ta już miała ją zgnieść, gdy pojawiłem się ja. Stałem nad dziewczyną, i trzymałem łapę Czarnej Śmierci, aby nie zgniotła mnie, i Astrid. -Uciekaj!!!-krzyknąłem do dziewczyny, a ta wykonała polecenie. Czarna Śmierć przygniotła mnie. Wikingowie stali przerażeni, tak jak smoki.Czarna Śmierć uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, i oznajmiła: - Teraz ja jestem panią smoków!!!! - Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz.- tak znikąd pojawiłem się na głowie smoczycy w ciele wikinga. - Ale jak?!?!?! - Mnie nie tak łatwo zabić!- krzyknąłem, i wbiłem jej moje ostrze w oko. Ona tylko zapiszczała z bólu, i wróciła do ruin wulkanu. Smoki z jej gniazda teraz są po mojej stronie. Były tam standardowe smoki. Gronkle, Koszmary Ponocniki, Zębirogi Zamkogłowe, Śmiertniki żębacze i śtraszliwce śtraszliwe. Dobra, kolejna dzidzia która uważa się za królową z głowy.Wróciłem do wikingów, a oni znowu się tak gapią, to się robi denerwujące! -A a a a ale jak!?!?- wszyscy zapytali jednocześnie. -Normalnie. Nie pierwszy raz tak robię.-zniknąłem i pojawiłem się za nimi.- Bu! -Aaaaaaa!- hehe, aż podskoczyli. Ich miny są bezcenne. Podleciał do mnie szczerbatek, oczywiście wikingom opadły szczęki na jego widok. -Tak, też wolę cię jako smoka bracie.-polizał mnie, a wikingowie stali jak wryci. No co? Smoka na oczy nie widzieli? - Co? Smoka na oczy nie widzieliście?- mieczyk zemdlał z wrażenia. Super.''- Szczerbatek, obudzisz go?'' ''- no pewnie. Z tego co wiem, rybami smakuje.''- Szczerbatek pobiegł go polizać. Gdy mieczyk się obudził, Szczerbatek poczuł ten smak ryb. -Fuuuu!!! On smakuje gorzej niż... - Proszę, nie wyrażaj się. -Czego? Oni mnie nie rozumieją. -Oni, ale ja tak. -A co cie to obchodzi. -Właśnie idioto! -Szczerbatek! To, że oni cię nie rozumieją, to wcale nie znaczy, że możesz ich obrażać! - Po czyjej jesteś stronie! -Po obu! -Ale wiesz że gadamy po wikingowemu? -Nie! Zaraz, co? Teraz mi to mówisz! - Wy tak zawsze?- odezwała się Astrid. Nawet mi nie podziękowała za to, że jej życie uratowałem.- Jak bym bliźniaki widziała! - Astrid, rodzeństwo tak ma. Nie masz brata, to nie zrozumiesz.- czekam aż mi podziękujesz głupia babo! - Całkowicie się z tym zgadzam.- wódz się teraz odezwał. - Jaki ja jestem głupi!- walnąłem się w czoło, a oni... nie no, znowu...- przecież to ty biłeś się kiedyś nad kruczym urwisku z tym.... no eee.... -Ojcem tego idioty.- Szczerbol wskazał na smarka. -Właśnie. Z... Podłosmarkiem! O co wyście się bili? Zza krzaków nie usłyszałem. -Szpiegowałeś nas!? - Nie miałem nic do roboty. Akurat się kłóciliście i sobie popatrzyłem na przedstawienie. -Jak to nie miałeś nic do roboty? - Borka nie było, Szczerbatek chorował, inni mieli swoje sprawy do załatwienia.-westchnąłem- wszyscy dorośli, a ja, zawsze byłem i zawszę będę dziewiętnastolatkiem. Zawsze będę dzieciakiem.- uśmiechnąłem się lekko- ale jestem zadowolony z tego kim jestem. Normalnie już bym nie żył. Życie jest za krótkie. -Jak to za krótkie? Kilka tysięcy lat ci nie wystarcza? - Jest za krótkie, aby zobaczyć prawdziwe piękno świata. Wy i tak nie zrozumiecie. Żyjecie za krótko. Rozdział 7 Kolejna wyspa, kolejna bitwa. W nocy jakoś nie mogłem spać. Wyszedłem na pokład. Księżyc był dzisiaj ogromny! A to znaczy, że... - Mama... - Tak czkawka, to ja. Dzisiaj jest Noc Duchów ( tak, z Harry'ego Pottera ). - A tata też jest? - Jestem.- odpowiedział jakiś głos w oddali, i po chwili zobaczyłem mojego ojca. - Tato!- normalnie bym go przytulił, ale no niestety... ( chyba każdy się domyśli dlaczego) - Też tęskniłem. Minęło jakieś... - Dokładnie sto lat, i dwieście dni. - Naprawę liczyłeś? - Tak. Od dnia twojej śmierci. Ale nie ważne. Potrzebuję waszej pomocy. - W czym? - Nie wiem, co robić dalej. Pewnie wikingowie mnie i moich przyjaciół niedługo wywalą. Ostatnio dowiedzieli się, że jesteśmy smokami. -Hmmm, powiedz, czemu w ogóle popłynąłeś z nimi? - Bo chciałem zakończyć wojnę. Ostatnio ginie coraz więcej młodych. - A coś ostatnio sprawiło, że może bardziej ci ufają? - Uratowałem jednej dziewczynie, Astrid, życie. - Nie wyrzucą was. W końcu, nie zaszkodzisz im skoro już jednej życie uratowałeś, prawda? - Prawda.- ziewnąłem. - Idź sapać, jest bardzo późno. - Dobranoc.- uśmiechnąłem się. -Dobranoc.-rodzice odwzajemnili uśmiech. Poszedłem prosto do mojego łóżka. Jutro mają jakoś poprzydzielać kajuty, bo w końcu jest teraz więcej pasażerów. Zasnąłem rozmyślając o tym, z kim będę miał kajutę. Następnego dnia, przy śniadaniu, ogłosili z kim kto będzie miał kajuty: - Czyli tak, Czkawka będzie ze Szczerbatkiem, Astrid z Wichurą, Szpadka z Wymem, Mieczyk z Jotem, Śledzik z Sztukamięs, Sączysmark z Hakokłem, a ja, ze Stoikiem. - Czemu każdy jest ze smokami, poza Czkawką?- no, pretensje ze strony Astrid. - A z kim ich miałem dać? Przypilnujecie tych smoków. -Ekhem, ekhem ( chrząknięcie ), chciałbym zauważyć, że jestem od was starszy, i bardziej odpowiedzialny. Nie bez powodu jestem Władcą Smoków. - No, on dobrze mówi wikingowie. Mamusia go wybrała, bo nie miała innego dziecka!- odezwał się Hakuś. -Zabiję!- zmieniliśmy się w smoki, i wylecieliśmy na zewnątrz. Wszyscy wybiegli za nami.- Trochę szacunku dla twojego Władcy! - Który urodził się wikingiem! - A ty byłeś małym(ceeeeeeeeeenzuuuuura), który od urodzenia mnie wkurzał!-zionął we mnie ogniem, ale ja się zapaliłem.- Zapomniałeś mojej ksywki, gdy byliśmy mali? Wołaliście na mnie Feniks! Po krótkiej bitwie z wielką ilością przekleństw, Hakokieł był przybity przeze mnie do ziemi. - Zapamiętaj sobie na przyszłość, z Władcą się nie zadziera!- puściłem go, a on przeprosił mnie, i podeszliśmy z powrotem do wikingów. Wszyscy przenieśli swoje rzeczy do wyznaczonych kajut. Przez resztę dnia nie odzywałem się do Hakokła, a on do mnie. Siedziałem na łóżku, i myślałem, dlaczego rodzice po prostu mnie nie zabili. Dlaczego tamta Nocna Furia mnie zabrała ze studni? Dlaczego smoki postanowiły mnie przygarnąć? Pewnie się nie dowiem. Smoki przestają mnie szanować, mój przyjaciel z dzieciństwa wyzwał mnie na pojedynek, a większe smoki tworzą za moimi plecami gniazda, i mają własne królestwa. Co się dzieje ? Czy to przez to, że przez pięćdziesiąt lat zajmowałem się pałacem? Nie zauważyłem, kiedy zasnąłem. Śnił mi się tamten dzień, dzień, w którym zginęli rodzice. Był bardzo realistyczny. Czułem, jakby to wszystko stało się jeszcze raz, tylko, że wiedziałem o śmierci rodziców. Ponownie czułem ból na twarzy, gdy przodek Stoika Ważkiego zrobił mi bliznę swoim toporem. Ten okropny ból, którego nigdy wcześniej nie poczułem. Wtedy czułem złość, chęć zemsty, ból, smutek i strach. Bałem się tego, że zostanę Władcą. Następnie przyśniły mi się wszystkie moje wspomnienia, bardziej wyraźne, znowu czułem radość w niektórych sytuacjach, złość, smutek, strach, i wiele innych. Całe moje długie życie przyśniło mi się jednej nocy. Obudził mnie wystraszony głos Szczerbatka. Obudziłem się i szybko usiadłem. Byłem zalany zimnym potem, na twarzy wymieszanym z łzami. Wokół mojego łóżka siedzieli wszyscy ze statku, poza Sączysmarkiem i Hakokłem. Szczerbatek siedział obok mnie, i patrzył na mnie swoimi dużymi, zielonymi oczami ( był w postaci wikinga, tak jak inne smoki). - Co tym razem ci się śniło, Czkawka?- Szczerbatek był przerażony. - Wikingowie jeszcze nie słyszeli tej historii, więc im opowiem.- Szerbatek już wiedział o co mi chodzi. Opowiedziałem im wszystko, ze szczegółami, a oni po zakończeniu mojej opowieści byli wstrząśnięci. Astrid najbardziej. ''- Jeszcze mi nie podziękowałaś za uratowanie ci życia.- przesłałem jej wiadomość w myślach. -Eee... tak w ogóle, to dziękuję za uratowanie mi życia Czkawka...- uśmiechnąłem się, a ona spojrzała na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami.- A... często ci się to śni ? - Prawie co noc. Za każdym razem bardziej wyraźne, i bardziej czuję ból. Teraz czułem się tak, jakby to stało się jeszcze raz. Już nikt się nie odezwał. Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich kajut. Następnego dnia statek przybił do brzegu. Oczywiście kolejny smok uważający się za króla wysłał młode smoki po mnie, ponieważ chciał się pojedynkować. Poszedłem za młodymi Zębirogami. Królem tej ponurej wyspy był Gnatochrup. Był większy od przeciętnego smoka z tego gatunku. Wokół niego unosiła się czarna para, a jego żółte oczy błyszczały w ciemności jaskini do której zostałem sprowadzony. - Więc to ty nazywasz siebie Władcą?- zapytał ,,król" wyspy. -Tak, JESTEM władcą. Możemy przejść do pojedynku? Chyba, że po coś innego mnie tu sprowadzałeś.- nic nie odpowiedział, tylko strzelił do mnie strumieniem ognia. Zrobiłem ( niepotrzebnie ) unik, zmieniłem się w smoka, złapałem w szpony Gnatochrupa i wyleciałem z nim na zewnątrz. Przy lądowaniu specjalnie ,, zaorałem pole" moim przeciwnikiem. Puściłem go i wylądowałem niedaleko niego. Gnatochrup wstał z ziemi i ponownie strzelił we mnie ogniem. Wzbiłem się w powietrze unikając ognia. Mój przeciwnik po chwili pojawił się w powietrzu na przeciwko mnie. Oczy Gnatochruma zabłysły, a wokół nas pojawiła się chmura czarnego dymu. Pomyślałem, że w takiej sytuacji oczy ,,króla" wyspy zdradzą jego położenie, jednak myliłem się. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu innego koloru poza czarnym. Nagle znikąd pojawił się Gnatochrup. Zaatakował mnie zanim zdążyłem zareagować. Zdarzyło się to jeszcze kilka razy. Koniec zabawy! Zacząłem ziać ogniem wszędzie wokół mnie. Gnatochrup lekko warknął, a ja poleciałem w jego stronę. Złapałem go w szpony i poleciałem w górę. Jednak nie zauważyłem promieni słońca. Wszędzie tylko ciemność. Zapikowałem w dół, a Gnatochrup lekko się zaśmiał. Zatrzymałem się i zapytałem go: -Z czego się śmiejesz, kostku?- smok przestał się śmiać, było po nim widać, że go wkurzyłem. - Jak wyjść z tej głupiej chmury?- powiedziałem bardziej do siebie niż do smoka. Myśl Czkawka! Myśl! Wpadłem na pewien pomysł. Nie, to głupie... ale może się udać. Jeszcze raz zapikowałem w dół. Tym razem nie zatrzymałem się. Zauważyłem ziemie jakiś metr pode mną. Wystawiłem Gnatochrupa przede mnie i przy lądowaniu spadłem na niego. Trochę złagodził upadek, ale i tak nieźle zaorałem ziemię. Spojrzałem w miejsce gdzie spadł mój przeciwnik. Jego kończyny były nienaturalnie powykręcane. Przynajmniej jego mam z głowy. Po chwili obok mnie zjawili się wikingowie i moi przyjaciele. Dalej leżałem na ziemi. Spróbowałem wstać. Poczułem mocny ból w lewej nodze i spowrotem upadłem na ziemię. Złamana noga? Myślałem, że będzie gorzej. Ciągle męczyło mnie jedno pytanie; Dlaczego on z łatwością mnie atakował, skoro byłem czarny jak ta mgła i nie widziałem go? Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie Szczerbatek: -Nic ci nie jest, Władco? -Nie. Pomożesz mi wstać? Proszę. - mój brat stał przez chwilę i dziwnie się na mnie patrzył.- Co? -Nie, nic. - pomógł mi wstać, ale z powodu złamanej nogi musiał mnie podtrzymywać. Szliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem do naszej kajuty aby opatrzyć moje rany. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, zwróciłem się do mojego brata z prośbą: -Szczerbatek, mam do ciebie prośbę.- smok wyraźnie był ciekawy co mam do powiedzenia-Moglibyście mówić do mnie po imieniu, zamiast ,,Władco" ?- Szczerbatek wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. -Ale ty się dobrze czujesz?- ha, ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne. -Tak, czuję się świetnie. Co w tym dziwnego? Po prostu chcę, abyście mówili do mnie jakbym nie był Władcą. Tak jak kiedyś. -Spoko. - uśmiechnąłem się do niego, lecz po chwili syknąłem z bólu. - Mocno cię poturbował ten Gnatochrup. -Co poza złamaną nogą? -Z nogą akurat najgorzej, bo jest prawie zmiażdżona. Chyba trzeba będzie amputować. - poprawił mnie Szczerbatek. -A co poza tym? - Szczerbatek nie zauważył, że moje oczy zrobiły się lekko szare, co oznaczało strach. Super, wielki Władca Smoków, który zniszczył sto tysięcy statków wikingów i wyszedł z tego z jedną blizną, który zbudował pałac mogący pomieścić miliony smoków, stracił nogę w pojedynku z Gnatochrupem. -Liczne zadrapania, rana na karku i ... - Szczerbatek uśmiechnął się- ... chyba jakiś uraz głowy. - zaczął się śmiać, a ja dołączyłem do niego. Opatrzył mi większość ran ( tam gdzie dosięgałem, sam sobie opatrzyłem ) i, z pomocą Szczerbatka, poszliśmy do reszty. ''-Zapytaj się jej. - powiedział w myślach Szczerbatek. ''-Dobra.''- Odpowiedziałem, po czym zwróciłem się do Astrid - Astrid, mogłabyś obejrzeć moją nogę?- spojrzała na mnie z niedowierzaniem- Szczerbatek mówi, że być może trzeba będzie ją amputować. Jesteś uzdrowicielką na Berk, więc postanowiłem się ciebie zapytać. -Ok. - powiedziała z lekkim wahaniem, i podeszła obejrzeć moją nogę. Gdy badała mi nogę zacisnąłem mocno zęby i powieki z bólu. Astrid to zauważyła, ale zbytnio nie zareagowała, tylko starala się być delikatniejsza. -Niestety, Szczerbatek miał rację, trzeba amputować.- teraz moje oczy są całkowicie szare. Następnego dnia amputowali mi nogę, tak gdzieś do połowy łydki. Kiedy się obudziłem, miałem już założoną protezę. Przez następny tydzień uczyłem się chodzić z protezą i przyzwyczajałem się do niej. Rozdział 8)Niebieski Oleander i wspomnienia Miesiąc później jak zawsze siedzieliśmy przy stole na śniadaniu. Była ryba. Moi przyjaciele dyskutowali o czymś, a ja zacząłem jeśc. O nie... poczułem w rybie ... Niebieski Oleander... Powoduje on u smoków podrażnienie dróg oddechowych, płuc i zatok. Wymamrotałem zaklęcie, usuwając z ryb pozostałych niebieski kwiat. Zaczyna się... pierw zawsze są problemy z oddychaniem. Potem kaszel, osłabienie, wyblaknięcie łusek i linienie. Wikingowie zbierali się do wyjścia. Telepatycznie zaczepiłem Astrid: ''-Następnum razem nie dodawaj Niebieskiego Oleandru do ryb.'' ''-Dlaczego? I skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja gotowałam?'' ''-Bo jest trujący dla smoków. Wiem sporo rzeczy, mówiłem ci już kiedyś.'' ''-Jest trujący? Nie wiedziałam! Przepraszam, naprawdę ja...'' ''-Nic się nie stało. Tylko ja zjadłem, wyjdę z tego. Usunąłem zaklęciem Oleander z ryb pozostałych. Następnym razem uważaj.'' ''-Będę.'' - spojrzała na mnie przepraszająco. Kaszlnąłem. -Szczerbatek, idziemy polatać? - znowu zakaszlałem. -Nic ci nie jest? -Nie, to tylko kaszel. To jak, idziesz? - uśmiechnął się po czym zmienił się w Nocną Furię i podbiegł do mnie.Wyszliśliśmy na zewnątrz, zmieniłem się w smoka i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Coraz mocniej kaszlałem. Widziałem po Szczerbatku, że bardzo się martwi. Po jakiejś godzinie oddychałem z ogromnym utrudnieniem, kaszlałem a do tego byłem osłabiony. -Szczerbatek, wracajmy. - prawie wyszeptałem do mojego brata. Moje łuski zaczęły blaknąc. Z czarnych zmieniły się na szare, niemalże białe. -Jesteś chory, i nic mi nie mówisz!? - ach, zapomniałem, że moje oczy robią się białe, kiedy jestem chory! - Co się stało? -Niebieski Oleander... - wyszeptałem. Szczerbatek podleciał do mnie i asekurował mnie kiedy wracaliśmy na statek. -Ale jak? Kiedy? -Dzisiaj... rano, w rybie... zaklęciem usunąłem go... z waszych ryb... kiedy rozmawialiście... Zaczęły mi wypadać łuski... Zmieniłem się w wikinga i zemdlałem... Przyśnił mi się sen, a raczej wspomnienie z dzieciństwa: Grupa małych smoczków bawiła się pod czujnym okiem Czerwonej Śmierci. ''-Nigdy mnie nie zlapiesz, Scelbatku! - zaryczał mały czarny smoczek do drugiego. Smoczki zaczęły walczyć na żarty.'' Scena się zmieniła: Młody chłopak siedzi nad klifem oparty o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, swojego brata. ''-Gdzie lecimy teraz, Mordko? - uśmiechnął się do smoka, który odwzajemnił gest.'' ''-Może na Swędzipachę? - zawarczał smok.'' Chłopak uśmiechnął się, wskoczył na grzbiet smoka i wzbił się z nim w powietrze. Kolejna scena: Czarny smok niszczy statki wikingów z furią wymalowaną na pysku. Z jego pyska ciągle leciała krew po zadanym przez topór ciosie. Jego rodzice nie żyli. Oddali życie aby ratować smoki i jego. Pomści ich śmierć i zabije wikingów! Całe życie, wszystkie wspomnienia, złe jak i zarówno dobre przeleciały mi przed oczami. Obudziłem się. Na mojej klatce piersiowej leżał łeb Szczerbatka. Spojrzałem na moją prawą rękę, symbol Nocnej Furii, który wyciąłem sobie nożem na znak obietnicy dotrzymania przysięgi, aby chronić wszystkie smoki aż do śmierci, świecił się na niebiesko. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że Szczerbatek przygląda mi się z troską wymalowaną w ślepiach. -Długo spałem? - zapytałem brata. -Nieco ponad miesiąc. - odpowiedział. -To tłumaczy czemu jestem taki głodny... zaraz, MIESIĄC?! - nie wieżę, aż tyle?! -No tak. Reszta ucieszy się pewnie jak cię zobaczą. Pomogę ci wstać. - zdjął ze mnie łeb, a ja stanąłem, bez jego pomocy. -Och, nie potrzebuję pomocy... na prawdę... - mówiłem raz za razem, kiedy Szczerbo chciał mi pomóc. Wyszliśmy na brzeg, gdzie kłócili się wikingowie ze smokami. -To wasza wina! - krzyknęła Wichura. -Nie wiedzieliśmy, że Oleander jest trujący! - krzyknął Stoick. -On może już nie żyć! - krzyknął Wym. -Mówił, że to nic poważnego! - krzyknęła Astrid. -Mówił tak, aby cię uspokoić! - krzyknęła Sztukamięs. Pyskacz nie wytrzymał i krzyknął przekrzykując innych: -Czy tylko ja i Szczerbatek wierzymy, że nic mu nie jest?! - wszyscy umilkli. Wymieniłem ze Szczerbatkiem zdziwione spojrzenia. -No i masz rację, Pyskacz. - powiedziałem, a wszyscy się odwrócili w moją stronę. Wszystkie smoki podbiegły do mnie, a Wichura zadawała najwięcej pytań typu: ,,Nic ci nie jest?". Nie wytrzymałem, i krzyknąłem: -Vis hi strin vok?! Zu'u flogah! (Możecie się zamknąć?! Nic mi nie jest!) - wszyscy umilkli. Oczywiście zrozumiały to tylko smoki, ale wikingowie mogli się domyśleć o co chodzi. -Eee... co on powiedział? - zapytał się Mieczyk. Ech... -Nic ważnego. - odpowiedziałem. -A w jakim to było języku? - zapytał Śledzik. -Dovahzul. - widząc, że nie zrozumieli powiedziałem: - Starożytny Smoczy język używany zanim was stworzono. - pomiędzy pobliskimi krzakami spostrzegłem... Białego Jednorożca... - Sot Geinzahkey...(Biały Jednorożec) - szepnąłem. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać po Dovahzul, aby wikingowie nie zrozumieli: -DAAR Sot Geinzahkey, Czkawka? (TEN Biały Jednorożec, Czkawka?) - zapytał mój brat. -Geh. (Tak) - odpowiedziałem. -Fahvos dreh mu tinvaak Dovahzul? (Dlaczego rozmawiamy po Dovahzul?) - zapytał Hakokieł. -Wah faal Vikings dreh ni mindoraan. Unstiid dein hin sumaar ko hin meyar maarahmik. (Żeby wikingowie nie zrozumieli. Zawsze wtykają nos w nie swoje sprawy.) - odparł Szczerbatek. -Eh, tolro krahus. (Aha, to spoko.) - powiedział Hakokieł. Nie zwracając uwagi na resztę, Szczerbatek zapytał mnie: -Fos dreh nii seik? (Co to oznacza?) -Zu'u dreh ni mindok. (Nie wiem.) - odpowiedziałem. -Hi grozah nunon lor tol hi koraav nii. (Pewnie tylko ci się wydawało, że go widzisz.) - stwierdził. -Nid.Nii lost ahk realistic.(Nie. To było zbyt realistyczne.) -Vosro oblaan daar tinvaak nu. Vikings frolok zurun.(Skończmy już tą rozmowę. Wikingowie dziwnie patrzą.) - zaproponowała Wichura. -Nuz nust lost luft!Praznu! (Ale maja miny! Bezcenne!) - zaśmiał się Wym. -Dobra, kończymy. - powiedziałem. -O czym rozmawialiście? - zapytał Stoick. -O My Little Pony. - zaśmiał się Jot. Wszyscy wybchnęliśmy śmiechem. -Lepiej nie wyzywaj JEGO od My Little Pony. - powiedziała Wichura. -Dlaczego? W końcu jest Geinzahkey (jednorożec), nie? - odparł Jot. -Tak, jeszcze powiedz, że jest Nyan Cat'em. - powiedziała Sztukamięs. -A nie jest? - zapytał Hakokieł. Znowu wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. -Poza jednym małym szczegółem... - powiedziałem. Wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli. - Z tyłka nie leci mu tęcza. -Oj tam... Ale dalej jest Nyan Cat'em. - zaśmiał się Wym. -Sam jesteś Nyan Cat! - obok nas pojawił się... Rozdział 9) Biały Jdednorożec -Biały Jednorożec... - szepnąłem. Jednorożec spojrzał na mnie i powiedział: -Za jakie grzechy Stwórca kazał mi ciebie pilnować... Co ja mu zrobiłem? -Dlaczego kazał ci mnie pilnować? - spytałem niepewnie. -Powinieneś wiedzieć, zeymah. Musimy porozmawiać, ale nie tutaj. Chodź za mną, Ved Dovah. - Ved Dovah? Niemożliwe... (Od autorki: Jeżeli lubicie efekt zaskoczenia, radziłabym nie tłumaczyć "zaymah" ani "Ved Dovah" ) Wszystkie smoki wytrzeszczyły na mnie oczy, a ja poszedłem za Białym Jednorożcem. Dlaczego Biały Jednorożec miałby mnie pilnować? Dlaczego Stwórca tak mu nakazał? Dlaczego Biały Jednorożec nazwał mnie Ved Dovah"? Biały Jednorożec jest jednym z dwóch pierwszych istot stworzonych przez Stwórcę. Stworzył je tuż po tym, jak stworzył świat. Stwórca powiedział, że Biały Jednorożec i jego brat mogą stworzyć po jednej rasę, która zamieszka na Ziemi. Biały Jednorożec stworzył wikingów, ale był drugi. Jego brat chciał być pierwszy, ponieważ już od dawna zaplanował jakie istoty stworzy, a Jednorożec jeszcze nie. Druga istota, brat Białego Jednorożca, Czarny Smok stworzył smoki. Biały Jednorożec jest znany jako symbol dobra i sprawiedliwości, natomiast Czarny Smok, jako symbol zła i zniszczenia. Podobno od lat toczą wojnę pomiędzy sobą, a istoty stworzone przez nich toczą wojnę. Jedni mówią, że Biały Jednorożec powstał pierwszy, a inni, że Czarny Smok. Tego nie wiadomo. -Nie rozumiem, dlaczego stwórca miałby się mną przejmować? Jestem tylko... - ten ,,symbol dobra i sprawiedliwości" przerwał mi. -''Ved Dovah''. Jesteś nim i jesteś dii zeymah. -Ale, jestem najzwyklejszym smokiem... -Nie, Ved Dovah nie jesteś zwykłym smokiem. -No dobra. Ale, skoro nim jestem, to czemu nie wiem? -Wahliik upset , ful rok sent hi wah Gol ko buld do Viking. Dalej wiesz co się stało. Byłem w szoku. W końcu nie co dzień dowiadujemy się, że jesteśmy Ved Dovah... -Ale dlaczego Stwórca kazał ci mnie pilnować? - zapytałem dii zeymah. -Ktoś podszywa się pod ciebie. Smoki oddały mu pokłon, a ciebie nie było. Nie wiedziałeś o tym. Miałem cię pilnować, aby nikt cię nie zabił. Teraz Stwórca kazał mi przekazać ci tą wiadomość. Musisz tego kogoś pokonać. Więcej razy życia ci ratować nie będę. -Zaraz, to znaczy, że wtedy, kiedy zawalił się dom... -Wyciągnąłem cię z tego domu, tak. Trzymaj się, Czarny Smoku. -Żegnaj, Biały Jednorożcu. - uśmiechnąłem się, a mój brat odwzajemnił uśmiech. Biały Jednorożec zniknął, a ja wróciłem do moich przyjaciół. Wieczorem Zasiedliśmy wszyscy , razem z wikingami, przy ognisku, a ciszę przerwałem ja: -Bohater, bohater nasz serce ma wojownika - zacząłem pieśń. -Powiadam, powiadam ja wam, Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi - kontynuował Szczerbek. -Moc głosu starożytna Nordów dusze przenika - zaśpiewała dalej Wichura. -Wierzajcie, wierzajcie, Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi - zanucił Hakokieł. -Koniec nastał zła, wróg Skyrim przegrywa - kontynuowała Sztukamięs. -Biada wam, biada, oto Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi - zanucił Wym. -Albowiem mrok minął, a legenda wciąż żywa - zaśpiewał Jot. -Poznacie, poznacie wnet, że Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi - zakończyłem zwrotkę. -Aaach... - zaśpiewaliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem. -Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin! Naal ok zin los vahriin Wah dein vokul Mahfaeraak ahst vaal, Arhk fin norok paal graan Fod nust zindro zaan. Dovahkiin, fah hin Kogaal mu draal. - zaśpiewaliśmy wszyscy razem. To ulubiona pieśń smoków.Kiedy śpiewaliśmy, słyszeliśmy śpiew smoków z lasu. (Link do piosenki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly-dWbwfpRI ) -Co to za pieśń? - zapytała Astrid. -Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi. Nasza ulubiona pieśń. -A kim jest Smocze Dziecię? - zapytał Śledzik. Wszystkie smoki wskazały na mnie. -Mam wiele imion. - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Władca Smoków, Pogromca Smoków, Symbol zła i zniszczenia, Pan Śmierci, Smocze Dziecię, Czkawka, a moje prawdziwe imię to Ved Dovah, czyli Czarny Smok. - wikingowie wytrzeszczyli na mnie oczy. -Dlaczego wcześniej nam nie powiedziałeś? - zapytał Szczerbatek. -A skąd miałem wiedzieć? - spojrzeli na mnie jak na wariata. - Mój brat, Biały Jednorożec powiedział, że wkurzyłem ojca, Stwórcę, i ukarał mnie zsyłając na ziemię w postaci wikinga. Straciłem pamięć. Dalej już wiecie co się stało. Przybiegł Stoick z toporem i zapytał: -Też słyszeliście tę przeklętą pieśń z lasu? Smoki zawsze ja śpiewają przed potężnymi atakami! -Tak, słyszeliśmy. Poza tym, smoki śpiewają tę pieśń przed atakami, ponieważ ona dodaje nam siły i wiary, że nadejdzie Smocze Dziecię i zakończy wojnę. Tak też się stało. No, przynajmniej po części. - spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony. - Nadszedłem, ale wojna dalej trwa. Wódz Berk odłożył topór i usiadł przy ognisku. -Więc...-zacząłem. - ...jeżeli chodzi o wojnę, to... - zaczekałem na odpowiedź Stoicka. -Dlaczego miałbym się zgodzić na pokój? - zapytał. Weź gościu nie kłam! Chcesz pokoju, ja to wiem! Tylko o tym myślisz! -Dlatego, że z tego powodu wpakowałem się w całą tą wyprawę. Właśnie dlatego. Chciałem, aby zapanował pokój. Ale nie wszystkie smoki pragną pokoju... - urwałem, wódz Berk spojrzał na mnie, jakby mnie rozumiał. - Ktoś podszywa się pode mnie. Smoki idą za nim, a on rozkazuje im walczyć. Wszystko przez to, że zająłem się tylko smokami, które były na Berk i pobliskich wyspach. Popełniłem straszny błąd, a teraz chcę go naprawić. Biały Jednorożec powiedział, że mam go zabić. Jeżeli nie chcecie pokoju, odejdziemy, jeżeli go chcecie, pomóżcie nam znaleźć tego, kto się pode mnie podszywa. -Pomożemy wam. - powiedział, po czym uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. - To będzie zaszczyt, walczyć u twego boku. - uśmiechnąłem się, a on odwzajemnił gest. Wezwałem wszystkie smoki, które były moimi podwładnymi. -Gir vok! (Słuchajcie!) - wszystkie pomruki ucichły, a ja kontynuowałem - Bo ahrk siiv gein tol kosmey wah kos zey ko Laatmaas! Waan naan do hi ahmin atruk , vos nii bo ahrk fun zey do nii! (Lećcie i znajdźcie tego, który sie pode mnie podszywa! Jeżeli którys z was coś zauważy, niech przyleci do mnie i powie o tym!) - smoki ryknęły i wzbiły się w powietrze. Wszędzie dało się słychać pieśń smoków: Bohater, bohater nasz serce ma wojownika Powiadam, powiadam ja wam, Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi Moc głosu starożytna Nordów dusze przenika Wierzajcie, wierzajcie, Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi Koniec nastał zła, wróg Skyrim przegrywa Biada wam, biada, oto Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi Albowiem mrok minął, a legenda wciąż żywa Poznacie, poznacie wnet, że Smocze Dziecię nadchodzi Aaach... Dovahkiin! Dovahkiin! Naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal, ahrk fin norok paal graan Fod nust hon zindro zaan. Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal. Uśmiechnąłem się, a sam zmieniłem się w smoka i poleciałem rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Rozdział 10) Czarny Smok powraca cz.1 Minął jakiś miesiąc odkąd wysłałem smoki na poszukiwania. Do tej pory wrócił jeden, z wiadomością, że inne leża staną po mojej stronie. Oczywiście to mnie ucieszyło, ale dalej nie wiem gdzie jest fałszywy Czarny Smok. -Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - poczułem na ramieniu rękę mojego brata, Ariena. -Rozerwać drania, który się pode mnie podszywa. - odpowiedziałem. -Bardzo pokojowe rozwiązanie. - powiedział z sarkazmem. -A czego się po mnie spodziewałeś, co? - zapytałem, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. -Hmm, pomyślmy... Może tego, że z nim porozmawiasz? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. - W końcu tak bardzo lubisz pokojowe rozwiązania. -I kto to mówi? -Ech... A tak w ogóle... Dlaczego chcesz go tak od razu zabić? Bo się pod ciebie podszywa? - zapytał. -Nie chodzi o to, że się pode mnie podszywa... - Arien spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony.- On zmusza smoki do wojny. Każe im to robić, chociaż tego nie chcą. -Ojcu i Olimpowi się t też nie podoba. W końcu to pierwsze rozumne istoty, poza nami i bogami, które powstały. -A propos Olimpu... Co tam u nich? - zapytałem. W kocu przez parę tysiącleci nie miałem z nimi kontaktu... -Robią zakłady, kiedy umrzesz. - spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie. Wiedział o co chodzi... - No dobra! Postawiłem cztery dychy, że umrzesz w przyszłym miesiącu! -Arien! Jak mogłeś?! - mój brat wybuchnął śmiechem. Ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne! Jeszcze ja się zemszczę... Ooo... Jutro się braciszku obudzisz na drzewie, albo gorzej! - A jak obstawiali inni? -Zeus postawił stówę, że w tym tygodniu, Posejdon postawił dwie dychy plus delfina, że w tym miesiącu, Hera się nie zaangażowała, Atena postawiła dwie stówy, że w tym roku, ale bardzo się wahała. Apollo był zajęty swoją sztuką, Hefajstos cię polubił, więc postawił swój najlepszy miecz, że przeżyjesz, Afrodyta była zajęta swoim wyglądem... Ares w ogóle postawił tysiaka, że umrzesz i będzie wielka wojna, Demeter postawiła osiemdziesiąt, że umrzesz w ciągu pięciu lat, Hades postawił nawet Cerberka Puszka, że umrzesz w ciągu dwóch tygodni, Dionizos znowu się upił, więc postawił wszystko co miał, że umrzesz czterdziestego grudnia (oczywiście nikt się nie spierał, ponieważ bóg miał trochę cennych przedmiotów do rozdzielenia)... No a ojciec postawił smoka, że przeżyjesz. - zakończył Arien. -Wow... Dlaczego prawie wszyscy stawiają, że umrę? -Tego to nie wiem... Może wreszcie zauważyli, że zachowujesz się jak dzieciak? - Ej! Jestem starszy (co prawda o parę godzin, ale nadal starszy)! Zmieniłem się w smoka a on w jednorożca, i zaczęliśmy walczyć na żarty. Przyszpiliłem mojego brata do ziemi i zaśmiałem się: -I kto tu jest dzieckiem? - spojrzał na mnie oburzony. - O, przepraszam Po Trzykroć Jasny Jednorożcu... Mój "kochany" braciszek napluł mi do oka. Arien wrócił do ludzkiej postaci i zaczął się tarzać ze śmiechu. Poszedłem za jego przykładem i również wróciłem do postaci człowieka, po czym wydarłem się na brata: -Jak mogłeś?! Ty paskudo jedna! To nie fair! Wiesz jak trudno zmyć ślinę jednorożca?! Tym bardziej twoją?! I to mnie nazywają uosobieniem zła! - spojrzałem na młodszego brata. Tarzał się ze śmiechu dalej! - A smok ci w... - nie dokończyłem, ponieważ zauważyłem Stoicka, który obserwował całą scenę, a teraz płakał ze śmiechu. Mężczyzna się opanował, po czym powiedział: -Jakiś ogromny smok przyleciał, chce się z tobą widzieć. - poszliśmy za Stoickiem. Po drodze bardzo rozbolała mnie głowa... Pokazał się obraz jakiejś... Wyspy... Był na niej wielki smok... Dwa razy większy ode mnie... Pokazywał mi drogę... ON pokazywał mi drogę! Chciał się ze mną zmierzyć, jak najprędzej! Telepatycznie przesłałem obrazy Arienowi. Jemu też szczena opadła. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie zdziwieni. Doszliśmy do brzegu (wcześniej stałem na klifie), a tam czekał na mnie Krzykozgon. Wszyscy wikingowie patrzyli na niego nieufnie, a on odwzajemniał spojrzenia. -Luvmah, co cię do mnie sprowadza? - zapytałem smoka. -Znalazłem JEGO. - odpowiedział. -Niedawno dowiedziałem się o jego położeniu, więc jakbyś mógł, powiedz każdemu smokowi jakiego spotkasz, że już wiem gdzie ON przebywa. - smok skinął głową i odleciał. -Stoick... - wiking odwrócił się do mnie - Wracamy na Berk. Chcę, aby jak największa ilość plemion zawarła pokój ze smokami i wsparła mnie w walce. - mężczyzna tylko skinął głową. -Co planujesz? - zapytał Szczerbatek. Arien już wrócił na Olimp. -Zabić drania. - spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. - Ale wcześniej zwołamy radę wodzów. Zobaczymy, czy będziemy mieli wsparcie. - mój "brat" już wszystko rozumiał. Dlaczego nazywam Szczerbatka bratem? On jest dla mnie jak brat. Jest, był i zawsze będzie przy mnie i będzie mnie wspierał.Ja to wiedziałem od chwili, kiedy porwała mnie jego matka. -Wyślę Straszliwcem wiadomość do wodzów plemion, że na Berk odbędzie się zebranie wodzów. * * * Płyniemy za wolno... w takim tepie dopłyniemy na Berk dopiero jutro! Pewnie wodzowie już są na Berk... Zaraz, mam pomysł! Co prawda, to nie przystoi Władcy, ale co zrobić? Sytuacja wyjątkowa... Wyszedłem na pokład i zmieniłem się w smoka. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie pytająco. Wzbiłem się w powietrze, złapałem dziób statku w łapy i leciałem ciągnąc statek. No, teraz szybciej... Wieczorem dotrzemy. Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem. -No co? - zapytałem. - Małem czekać do rana aż dopłyniemy? Chyba nie myślisz, że będę czekał wieczność, żeby wyładować złość na tym czymś, co się pode mnie podszywa? -I tak zawsze robisz co chcesz... - westchnął. Wiedział, że ze mną nie wygra. Jestem uparty jak osioł, co czasem się przydaje. * * * Jak przewidziałem, dotarliśmy na Berk wieczorem. Byli też wszyscy wodzowie. Wylądowałem na głównym placu i zmieniłem się w wikinga. Byłem wykończony. Kilka godzin ciągnięcia łodzi... nie radzę próbować. Po chwili przybiegła załoga statku, który zostawiłem w porcie. -Gdzie wodzowie innych plemion? - zapytał Stoick wioski, która była w lekkim szkoku widząc smoka, który przemienił się w wikinga. -W twierdzy - odpowiedział ktoś z wioski. -Idziemy - rzucił mi przez ramię i ruszył w kierunku twierdzy. Pobiegłem za nim. Rozdział 11) Czarny Smok powraca cz.2 Wszedliśmy do twierdzy, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na mnie. Jeden z wodzów powiedział do wodza Berk: -Stoicku, kto to jest? Czemu przyszedł z tobą na zebranie? I po co w ogóle je zwołałeś? - aaa... to wódz wyspy Hellen... Już go nie lubię. -To jest ktoś bardzo ważny. Ważniejszy od nas wszystkich razem wziętych. To on zwołał zebranie, a że był z nami na wyprawie, to wysłał wam Straszliwce Straszliwe z listami - w sali rozległy się pomruki. -A dlaczego postanowiłeś zwołać zebranie wodzów, skoro pewnie nim nie jesteś? I dlaczego jesteś taki ważny, co? - zapytał mnie wódz wyspy Denn. -Jestem kimś o wiele ważniejszym od wodza - powiedziałem spokojnie. Pomruki ucichły i teraz każdy słuchał mnie. -Jestem Władcą. Słyszeliście kiedyś legendę o władcy smoków zamieszkującego latające pałace, do których nikt poza smokami nie jest w stanie dotrzeć? Jak wiecie, legendy mają w sobie ziarnko prawdy, a ta jest w pełni prawdziwa - wszyscy wodzowie byli zszokowani. Tą legendę wymyśliłem ja sam, każde słowo tej legendy należy do mnie: Ponad chmurami, w miejscu gdzie nie sięga zasięg wikingów, unoszą się pałace. Te pałace zostały zbudowane przez jedną osobę, wielkiego Władcę Smoków. Zbudował je, aby smoki były bezpieczne. On uważał, że pokój, jest i zawsze był możliwy. "To wikingowie ciągną to w nieskończoność. Giną smoki i wikingowie, obie strony ponoszą ogromne straty. Wiele razy próbowałem z nimi porozmawiać, ale oni tylko atakowali, biorąc mnie za bezmyślną bestię potrafiącą tylko zabijać." - mówił. '' ''Jego siła nie ma sobie równych, a jego ojca nikt nigdy nie widział. '' ''Pewnego dnia pokaże się światu, jako chydy chłopak o brązowych włosach i oczach zmieniających kolor. Spróbuje zapewnić pokój zaprzyjaźniając się z wikingami. '' ''Chociarz wy, wikingowie tego nie wiecie, on zawsze was chronił. To on kontrolował ataki smoków i starał się je zmniejszać do minimum. Pokarze się również jego brat, blondyn o jasnoniebieskich oczach. Od zawsze są uważani za swoich najwiękrzych wrogów, ale są swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i jeden nie może żyć bez drugiego. Kiedyśkingowie będą go potrzebować, ponieważ zjawi się zło, które tylko on, Czarny Smok, będzie mógł powstrzymać, być może płacąc własnym życiem za życia miliardów smoków i wikingów. Oczywiście co do mojej śmierci nie byłem pewny, ale tak fajniej brzmi... -Tak, jestem Czarnym Smokiem - odpowiedziałem na nieme pytanie. - I jestem wam potrzebny. Tak na prawdę to ja wymyśliłem tą legendę, tak jak wiele innych rzeczy. Wymyśliłem pismo, daty, liczby i tak dalej. No bo co miałem robić, jak mi się nudziło? Nie mam tysiąca lat... - teraz to wodzom szczęki opadły. -Udowodnij, że jesteś Czarnym Smokiem - powiedział znów wódz wyspy Hellen. -A co wiecie na jego temat? Poza tym, że jest cały czarny? - zapytałem. -Jego prawe oko przecina blizna po toporze, na lewej łapie ma znak Nocnej Furii... - powiedział wódz Denn. -Więc patrzcie - uśmiechnąłem się i zminiłem się w smoka. Wszystko pasowało do opisu. Cały czarny, blizna przecinająca prawe oko, na lewej łapie znak Nocnej Furii... Nie no, widok bezcenny... Połowa wodzów spadła z krzeseł, niektórzy zemdleli, a jednemu z wrażenia krew z nosa poleciała... i weź tu normalnie prowadź zebranie wodzów... Zmieniłem się z powrotem w wikinga. Teraz wystarczy czekać, aż się pozbierają... * * * Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy się ogarnęli kontynuowałem: -Zwołałem to zebranie, ponieważ chciałbym was prosić o pomoc - powiedziałem. Wszyscy uważnie mnie słuchali. - Przy okazji zawierając pokój ze smokami. Weźmiecie udział w walce? - widziałem, że się wachają, więc dodałem - Smoków są miliardy, a każdy, poza młodymi, bierze udział w walce. Mamy duże szanse na wygraną. Wasze wsparcie jest nam potrzebne, jak każde. -Dlaczego wielkiemu Czarnemu Smokowi, Władcy Smoków, Uosobieniu Zła i Zniszczenia, potrzebna jest pomoc wikingów? - zapytał wódz wyspy Mert. -Musiałeś użyć pełnej nazwy? Poza tym, gdyby stał tu zamiast mnie mój brat, Biały Jednorożec, poszlibyście na wolnę, jakby was poprosił? - wszyscy skinęli twierdząco głowami. - Eh, czy tak zawsze musi być? Stwórco, za co? Dobra, zaraz będzie tu Arien... - telepatycznie wezwałęm mojego brata. On na pewno ich przekona... -Przecież wy się nienawidzicie! - zawołał znowu wódz Hellen. Jak ja nie lubię tego gościa.... jego ojca i jego dziadka i pradziadka... -Błagam, to są tylko bajki! W prawdziwej legendzie jest powiedizane Od zawsze są uważani za swoich najwiękrzych wrogów, ale są swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i jeden nie może żyć bez drugiego. Wy nie znacie Ariena, to on powienien być tym złym! Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie jak marudzi... -Marudzę? Kiedy? Coś ci się braciszku pokręciło w tym smoczym łbie - za mną pojawił się Arien. Super, jak ja lubię, kiedy się tak pojawia za mną... Też tak umiem, ale mu nigdy tak nie zrobiłem... -Weź pomóż, bo mnie nie chcą słuchać... -Jak zawsze! Przecież jesteś Ciemnym! - o Bosz... -Odezwał się ten, który ma najczystsze serducho na świecie! Poza tym, jestem starszy! -O kilka godzin! -Kiedy Stwórc amnie tworzył nie było czasu! Nie wiadomo, ile mnie tworzył! To mogły być lata! Stoick odchrząknął głośno, przypominając mi, po co tu przyleciałem. -Ale wracając do powodu, dla którego cię wezwałem, przekonasz ich? Bo wiesz, ja jestem Czarnym Smokiem i jestem zły... - powiedziałem do Ariena. -Zrobicie to, co on chce? - zapytał wodzów Arien, skinęli twierdząco głowami. CHyba byli w zbyt wielkim szkoku, aby coś mówić... - Widzisz Czkawka? Nic trudnego. -Łatwo ci mówić! To do ciebie się modlą a mnie przeklinają! 'KONKURS!!!' Ogłaszam konkurs na okładke tego opka! Jeżeli chcecie wziąść udział, to zostawiajcie na mojej tablicy okładki stworzone prez was. Czekam! 1. Miejsce - oczywiście okładka będzie okładką opka, rysowany dedyk (w paint lub na kartce papieru) i dedyk w opku, 2. Miejsce - dedyk rysek (paint lub kartka) i dedyk w opku, 3. Miejsce - dedyk rysek (paint lub kartka) A dla pozostałych dedyk w opku ;D -Moja wina, że wikingom nie przypadły do gustu smoczki? - zapytał. Eh, to się robi wkurzające! -Ale to ty zarządałeś ludzi! Nie mogłeś wymyślić nic lepszego? Albo nie mogłeś zarządać jednorożców? -W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jestem wyjątkowy - powiedział. -Dobra, skończmy już tą kłótnię, bo się wszyscy lampią... -Zaraz, nie rozumim jednej linijki w legendzie o Czarnym Smoku...- zaczął wócz Denn. - Chociarz wy, wikingowie tego nie wiecie, on zawsze was chronił. To on kontrolował ataki smoków i starał się je zmniejszać do minimum. ''Przecież smoki atakowały setkami! Więc jak zmniejszałeś je do minimum? -Mogły atakować miliardami, a atakowały góra setkami, jak myślisz, kogo to zasługa? A wracając do powodu mojego przybycia... Skoro pomożecie, to widzimy się jutro w porcie na Berk, czy za jakiś czas już na miejscu? - zapytałem wodzów. Zastanawiali się. No tak, płynąć z Czarnym Smokiem, ale nie mieć ataków smoków, czy mieć ataki smoków ale nie płynąć z Czarnym Smokiem... -A gdzie jest ta wyspa, na którą płyniemy? - zapytał wódz wyspy Key. Przesłałem im telepatycznie drogę na wyspę, która była leżem "mojej podróby". Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni. Stałem lekko uśmiechnięty na środku sali, a moje oczy były koloru niebiesko-zielonego (radość- spokój). -Tak jestem telepatą - odpowiedziałęm na nieme pytanie. -Więc jak? Jutro w porcie? - skinęli twierdząco głowami. - To od jutra - rzuciłem przez ramię wychodząc z twierdzy. Za mną wyszedł Arien. -Dlaczego my zawsze sie kłócimy? - zapytał mój brat. On myśli, ze ja wiem?! -Rodzeństwo tak ma - westchnąłem. Doszedłem nad klify. Stoick powiedział całej wiosce, aby nie atakowali smoków i Ariena. Obok mnie wylądował Szczerbatek i cała ekipa z Arienem. Uuu... Biały Jednorożec jest speszony! To chyba pierwszy raz odkąd pamiętam! Spojrzałem na niego pytająco. -Na Olimpie chichrają się z naszej kłótni... - i wszystko jasne... -Dlaczego zawsze z nas się śmieją? Co my jesteśmy, klauny? - zapytałem. -Dla nich chyba tak - wzruszył ramionami. -Na pewnp mieli niezły ubaw. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, którą przerwał Arien: -Boisz sie śmierci, Czkawka? -Samej śmierci się nie boję. To tylko trochę bólu, a po tym następuje wieczny spokój - odpowiedziałem. Zawsze byłem mądrzejszy... no, w niektórych sytuacjach... -A czegoś w ogóle sie boisz? - kiedy wreszcie on da mi spokój?! -Boję się śmierci przyjaciół i rodziny - spojrzałem na niego zielono-granatowymi oczami (spokój-smutek). -To jest jedna z twoich największych wad -powiedział (znowu!) Arien. Spojrzałem na niego lawendowymi oczami (ciekawość) - Martwisz się o wszystkich, tylko nie o siebie. Oczy to druga... -Co masz do moich oczu? -To, że kiedy kłamiesz... -Wcale nie! - moje oczy przybrały kolor turkusowy, co znaczy, że kłamię... - Oj no dobra! Ale byłem wtedy młody! Miałem tylko kilka tysięcy lat... -A co zrobiłeś? - zapytał Hakokieł. -Widzisz, kilkanaście tysięcy lat temu... -Ani mi sie waż, Arien! - krzyknąłem, ale mnie zignorował... A żeby go smok pożarł! -Postanowił sobie zrobić żarcik ludziom... -Proszę! - krzyknąłem i zmieniłem się w smoka. -Więc zmienił ziemię na jednej z wysp w watę cukrową.... taką różową... - zamachnąłem się ogonem na Ariena, ale zmienił się w jednorożca i nadziałem się na jego róg. Ryknąłem z bólu, ale ot to (oczywiście) zignorował... -Jeżeli to powiesz, spalę cię! - pogroziłem bratu. On wzruszył tylko ramionami. -Jestem ognioodporny! - jeszcze ten banan na jego końskiej gębie... - Ale wracając do opowieści... Udało mu się, ale... - rzuciłem się na Ariena, ale zamiast zostać zgniecionym pojawił się na moim łbie, -Ale zafarbował się na różowo! W smoczej formie był różowy, a nie czarny. Ojciec zapytał się nas, który to zrobił, oczywiście jego nie da się okłamać - strząsnąłem go z głowy, i zionąłem w niego ogniem. To co, że jest ognioodporny i nic mu się nie stanie... To nadal przyjemność... -Czkawka skłamał, a ojciec sprowadził go do smoczej formy i wyszło na jaw, że to był on... - znowu w niego zionąłem... - Ojciec sprawił, aby jego oczy zmieniały kolor, aby już nigdy nikogo nie okłamał... - dałem sobie spokój... Ale zaraz! Podsmażyłem mu ubranie! Sukces! Ha! A niby ognioodporny! Hehe, w czarnym mu do twarzy... -A różowy został przez sto lat. Jakieś dziesięć lat próbował to zmienić, ale nie wyszło... Dlatego jego oczy zmieniają kolor. Aha! Zapomniałbym... nazywaliśmy go wtedy świnka! - wszyscy się chichrali, a ja stałem wkurzony. -Arien... - odezwałem się. Miał zamknięte oczy i się chichrał, więc nie zauważył, że jego ulubione ubranko się spaliło... -Co? -Ładnie ci w czarnym... (C:) - otworzył oczy i nie wiedział o co mi chodzi. spojrzał na swoją koszylkę... -CO?! KIEDY!? ZABIJĘ! MOJA ULUBIONA KOSZULKA!!! - miał zamiar się na mnie rzucić, ale przeniknął przeze mnie... kolejna moja sztuczka... tej akurat Arien nie potrafi... -Ale na prawdę, ładnie ci! - nie no, moja ekipa chyba się zaraz udusi ze śmiechu! - Ej! Dobra koniec, bo się jeszcze uduszą! Nie mam zamiaru kolejnego pogrzebu robić! -Dobra... - mruknął mój brat, po czym zniknął. Poszedł sie pochwalić bogom... cały on... -Ale przynajmniej już wiemy, że nie ma rzeczy ognioodpornych. Jeżeli ja coś spróbuję spalić, zostanie ono conajmniej spalone do czarnego... -Tak, ta podróba nie ma z tobą szans! - zawołał Szczerbatek. -Pożyjemy zobaczymy - powiedziałem. Rozdział 12) Nareszcie! Rozerwę cię na strzępy! Rano, tak jak powiedziałem, spotkalismy się w porcie z pozostałymi wodzami. Doskonale, wszystkie floty są, tak jka napisałem w listach... -To jak? Lecimy, a wy płyniecie? - skinęli twierdząco głowami i każdy wsiadł na swój statek. Zmieniłem się w smoka, tak jak moi towarzysze, i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. - Muszę jeszcze tylko skoczyć do Pałaców! Zaraz wracam! - poleciałem najszybciej jak mogłem w kierunku mojego domu. * * * Po nie tak długim czasie dotarłem do Pałaców. Smoki były zaskoczone moim powrotem, bez żadnego uprzedzenia, ale im wszystko wyjaśniłem. Wysyłałem kolejno kliny. Na sam koniec poleciałem ja. Wysunąłem się na prowadzenie i kierowałem sie w kierunku statków wikingów. Klin to tak jakby smoczy oddział. Składa się z dziewięciu smoków co, jak wie każdy smok, jest moją liczbą. * * * Kiedy wikingowie zobaczyli miliardy klinów smoków, a na ich czele mnie, dosłownie szczęki im opadły. Bezcenny widok... Spojrzałem na wodzów miną "nie pyskuj" . Lecieliśmy w ciszy. Każdy wiedział, co się szykuje... Jeszcze godzina drogi... * * * No, już widać zarys wyspy podroba (bez komentarzy proszę! ) ! Już nie mogę się doczekać, aby go rozerwać! -Na pewno dasz sobie radę? - zapytał mnie Szczerbatek. Patrzał na mnie oczami pełnymi troski. -No przecież! Wiedziałeś kiedyś smoka, który wygrałby ze mną? - skinął łbem i odleciał w tył, z powrotem lecąc na czele klinów Nocnych Furii. Lecieliśmy jakieś pół godziny zanim statki przybiły do brzegu wyspy. Zaryczałem dając smokom sygnał, aby przygotowały się do bitwy. Po chwili góra, która była na wyspie rozpadła się. Zniszczył ją ogromny smok. Zamurowało mnie. To "coś" było duże. No dobra, było ogromne! Było czarne, fakt, ale ja nie jestem taki "pulchny", że tak to ujmę... No, miało więcej "masy" niż mięśni, zle jakoś stało... O Stwórco! Te łapki.... Zza niego wyleciało ogromne stado smoków. Błagam! Kto je wychowywał? Plączą się jeden o drugiego, a w dodatku nie są ustawione w kliny. Krzyknąłem do jednego: -Ej, co TO ma być?! Ja się tu szykuję na jakiegoś mega silnego przeciwnika, a wy mi tu jakiś pasztet wciskacie? No błagam, czy to chociaż trochę przypomina mnie?! Pójdzie szybko... - smoczek wyglądał na speszonego. Pff, jakby nie był cerwonym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem byłby cały czerwony! Smoki, które stały po mojej stronie zaczęły się śmiać. Zwróciłem się tym razem do pana pasztecika; -Ej, pasztet! Czym się wysmarowałeś? Wyglądasz, jakbyś był cały w smole! I ty się nazywasz Czarnym Smokiem?! Wielkim Władcą smoków?! Jak juź to Władcą Pączków! - smoki parsknęły jeszcze większym śmiechem. Bez jaj! Nawet te od smołcia się chichrają! -Jak śmiesz?! To ja jestem Czarnym Smokiem! - krzyknął do mnie. Jego głos spowodował jeszcze większy śmiech ze strony smoków. -Powiadasz, murzynku? - powiedziałem, po czym zwróciłem się do smoczków, które "były po jego stronie" - A wy jak myślicie? Który z nas to Czarny Smok? Ja czy Pan Pasztecik? Kto za mną, dołączyć do klinów! Większość smoczków (pfff, prawie wszystkie!) dołączyła do moich klinów. '''Oto Pan Pasztecik :3 Troszkę rozmazane i podpis musiałam na Paint'cie poprawiać, ale myślę, że jest spoczko ;D' Podpisy: Strzałka pionowa - 20m Strzałka pozioma - 30m Na górze - grubość -50m waga - 110ton Pod podpisem "Pan Pasztecik :3" - (Parodia Oszołomostracha) I dymka - To ja jestem Czarnym Smokiem! thumb|400px|Pan Pasztecik :3Już koniec beki, wracamy do opka :3 -I co? Dalej jestes taki pewny swojego zwycięstwa, Paszteciku? - zapytałem "Władcę Pączków", który umierał z wstydu... Ooo... Na taki widok to ja w życiu nie liczyłem! -Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz, nędzny zdechlaku! -hehe, z takim tekstem do Czarnego Smoka? On sobie jaja robi?! -Jaja sobie robisz?! Z takim tekstem do władcy? - właśnie w jego kierunku miała polecieć kolejna obelga, ale odepchnął ją ogonem... I to dosłownie! Auć, oberwałem... -Na nic więcej cię nie stać? - zapytałem uśmiechając się kpiąco. Zignorowałem strużkę krwi spływającą z moich ust. Myślał tylko o jednym: Jakby tu go zranić?! Hyhy, to jest baaardzo trudne, Paszteciku! Następnie wylądowałem i przyjmowałem jego ciosy. Niech sie zmęczy. Kolejny atak sprawił, że zgiąłem się w pół, a z mojego pyska poleciało coraz więcej krwi. -Niby Wileki Władca, a tylko przyjmujesz na siebie ciosy! Co to ma być?! - krzyknęła parodia Oszołomostracha. -Dopiero zaczyna się zabawa! - odkrzyknąłem i zaszarżowałem. Był zaskoczony i zmęczony. Nie zdążył uniknąć mojego ciosu, a był on taki silny, że Pasztet przewrócił się na bok. Byłem silniejszy, ale on wytrzymalszy. Smoki, które były po jego stronie zresztą też... Ciała smoków spadały do wody. Nie tylko spośród naszych. Wojska Pasztecika też nieźle oberwały. Obydwoje byliśmy zmęczeni. Zmuszałem moje ciało do zadawania kolejnych ataków i ich unikania. Wokoło mojego przeciwnika z nikąd pojawiła się czarna aura. Od razu rozpoznałem robotę Ciemnych. Czyli tyko czekali na odpowiedni moment... Właśnie, Ciemni to ludzie i smoki, którzy... no, delikatnie mówiąc, nie cierpią mnie... Teraz to Pasztet był silniejszy. Nie męczył się, a zadawał ciosy o wiele silniejsze od moich. Spróbowałem zaatakować. Odepchnął mnie, tym samym odsłaniając. Zaatakował ciosami. Zranił mnie w klatkę piersiową... Dotarł do serca... Zrobił w nim ogromną ranę... A ja myślałem, że pójdzie gładziutko i rozerwę go na strzępy... Upadłem bezwładnie na ziemię z myślą, że zawiodłem moich poddanych, zawiodłem smoki, zawiodłem samego siebie i oddałem władzę temu tworowi ciemności... Słyszę tylko lamentowanie smoków, które były zawsze przy mnie... Słyszę lamentowanie Szczerbatka... W mojej głowie echem odbija się płacz Ariena... Czuję ciepło na klatce piersiowej... Ciepło krwi... Moja klatka piersiowa ostatni raz uniosła się i opadła... Heh, czyli to już koniec? Tyle lat starałem się tylko po to, by umrzeć? Ojcze, skoro i tak miałem umrzeć, to dalczego wtedy w studni... Nie dokończyłem tej myśli. Teraz zaczęły mnie nękać wyrzuty sumienia. Zabiłem tylu wikingów, a nawet nie zapłaciłem im za to... Byłem wiele razy chamski dla Ariena, a nie przeprosiłem go... Wiele razy robiłem okropne rzeczy, popełniałem masę błędów, których nie naprawiłem... Moje życie nie powinno się skończyć... Jest za dużo rzeczy, które muszę naprawić... Więc będę walczył! Nie poddam się! Jakiś byle pasztet nie odbierze mi tak cennego życia, za które tyle wycierpiałem! W którym pomogłem, ale też zawiniłem wiele razy... Muszę naprawić to, co zniszczyłem i utrzymać to, co zrobiłem! Jeszcze cię zabiję, Pasztecie... Rozerwę cię na strzępy! Nie wiem jak u Was, ale u mnie łezki poleciały przy pisaniu :') Biorę się za kolejny rozdział! Rozdział 13) Blizna na sercu Kiedy otworzyłem oczy byłem otoczony pustką. Nic, tyko czerń... Czułem, jakby coś mnie trzymało w tej samej pozycji i nie pozwalało się ruszać... Gdzie ja, do diabła, jestem!? Nie czułem żadnej energii życiowej nikogo... Moja była bardzo słabiutka... Moje życie wisiało na włosku... Wisiałem tak w tej pustce, bez żadnego oparcia, bez niczego... Co ja teraz zrobię? To pytanie męczyło mnie bez przerwy... Moja energia życiowa z każdą chwilą malała - umierałem... Nigdy nie bałem się śmierci, ale kiedy się jej doświadcza na własnej skórze, to już inna bajka... Tyle niedokończonych rzeczy... Tyle smoków zostawionych bez domu... Zostawionych w rękach Ciemnych... Po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy... Właśnie, nie zauważylem nawet, że jestem w formie człowieka. No, nie do końca... Miałem skrzydła, ogon, rogi i łuski w niektórych miejscach. Ale po co mam o tym nawijać?! Zaraz umrę... Walcz! - mówił cichutki głosik we mnie. Przed chwilą obiecałem sobie, że będę walczył, a teraz użalam się nad sobą! Sami jesteśmy panami swojego losu! Będę żył! Przeżyję i koniec kropka! Wydało mi się, że bariera, która nie pozwalała mi się ruszać słabnie. Nie poddam się! Jeszcze pokażę tej bandzie jełopów, która siedzi w olimpie, że mnie nie tak łatwo zabić! Zakłady se zrobili... Ja im dam! Z każdą chwilą byłem silniejszy, a bariera słabsza. Stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewałem: Bariera pękła, a mój wygląd się zmienił. Miałem czarny strój (coś takiego) a w moich rękach zmaterializowały się dwa sejmitary. Były doskonale wyważone i wykonane z czarnego, bardzo wytrzymałego żelaza. (wyglądał mniej więcej tak ) Myślami przeniosłem się do Olimpu. Teleportowałem się. Pojawiłem się w Olimpie. Wystraszyłem wszystkich bogów bez wyjątku. Nawet ojca. Oczy wszystkich zostały wlepione we mnie. -Co sie tak lampicie? - rzuciłem oschle. -To ty żyjesz? - zdziwił sie Hades. -No bardzo dziękuje za wasze wsparcie - prychnąłem. -Ale, jak, Czkawka? - zapytał ojciec. -Mnie sie pytasz? To ty jesteś wszechwiedzący, więc powiedz, co się ze mna stało? -Przestałem wyczówać twoją energię życiową, więc zacząłem się martwić. To było jakąś godzinę temu, może więcej - odpowiedział. -Aż tak długo? - zdziwiłem się. - No, w sumie, jak się tak wisi w pustce i użala się nad sobą, czas szybko leci... -Czyli umarłeś. Nie sądziłem, że to może się stać, ale na prawdę umarłeś - powiedział wolno. -Jak to umarłęm?! Ale smoki mnie potrzebują! Wikingowie z reszta też! Nie moge tak sobie teraz tu siedzieć i patrzeć, jak ten Pasztet znęca się nad smokami! - do moich oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. -Nie po to cię stworzyłem, abyś chronił smoki... - zaczął ojciec. -Nie po to?! To po co?! Moim przeznaczeniem jest chronić smoki! To ja je stworzyłem i to ja poświęciłem całe moje życie dla nich! Znam imię każdego z nich, one są moją rodziną! Każdy smok jest kawałkiem mojego serca! W twj bitwie zginęły setki smoków, a moje serce przestało bić! - nie zauważyłem, że wokół mnie pojawiła się czarna aura i powoli zaczęła formować się w smoka. Moje oczy i wszystkie blizny zaczęły świecić się na niebiesko. - Sam jestem panem mojego losu! Nie będziesz mi wmawiał, że nie stworzyłeś mnie po to, aby chronic smoki! Jestem Władcą Smoków, Czarnym Smokiem, Pogromcą Pięciuset Tysięcy! Jestem Czkawka Raywen Ved Dovah, a moje przeznaczenie to wrócić do tego przeklętego świata żywych, ubić ten chodzący pasztet i do końca życia pomagać smokom! Za wszelką cenę, nawet życia! - wydarłem sie na ojca. Był w szoku, z resztą nie tylko on, inni bogowie też. Zmieniłem się w smoka. Dalej otaczała mnie czarna aura, a blizny świeciały na niebiesko. Moją klatkę piersiową przecinała ogromna blizna. Ona świeciała na niebiesko, ale rysa, która była na sercu, była też widoczna i świeciała na czerwono. Przeteleportowałem się do świata żywych i leciałem w kierunku tej przeklętej wyspy. Po chwili obok mnie pojawiły się inne smoki. Bogowie. I ojciec! Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony, po czym skinąłem mu głową. Odwzajemnił gest. Leciałem na czele stada smoków, składającego się z: Zeus - biały smok, wokół którego krążyły pioruny. Otaczała go biała aura. Posejdon - niebieski smok, wokół którego krążyły krople wody. Otaczała go niebieska aura. Hera była bardzo podobna do Zeusa, tylko miała bardziej kruchą postawę. Atena - brązowa smoczyca, otaczała ją zielona aura. Apollo - szary smok, otaczała go biała aura. Hefajstos - srebrny smok, otaczała go pomarańczowa aura. Afrodyta - piękna fioletowa smoczyca, oczy miała podkreślone czarnym kolorem. Otaczała ją różowa aura. Ares - czerwony smok, który jest cały pokryty bliznami. Otacza go żółta aura. Demeter - zielona smoczyca otoczona złotą aurą. Hades - smok w koloże niemalże czarnego fioletu. Otacza go czarna aura. Dionizos - bordowy smok, otacza go czerwona aura. I ojciec... Wielki złoty smok z upierzonymi skrzydłami. Moje blizny dalej świeciły. Przyśpieszyłem. Inni też. Na wyspie byliśmy po około pół godzinie. Pasztet uśmiechał się jak idiota, a kiedy mnie zobaczył, oczy wylażły mu z orbit. -Ale... ja cię zabiłem! - nie mógł uwieżyć. -Byłeś aż taki naiwny? Ja zawsze wracam. Moje życie poświęciłęm smokom! Moi poddani, to moi przyjaciele! Wiesz dlaczego jestem dobrym Władcą? - pokręcił przecząco głową - Smoków są miliardy, co pewnie wiesz, a ja znam imiona ich wszystkich! Żeby pomóc jednemu smoczkowi, jestem gotowy rzucić się w ogień! Jestem gotowy umrzeć, dla smoków! Dla nich zarobiłem już dwie blizny, teraz cztery, i w dodatku umarłem! W ratowaniu smoków, nie przeszkodzi mi nic! Nawet blizna na sercu! Rozdział 14) To już koniec? Pomknąłem w kierunku Pasztecika. Znowu to ja miałem przewagę. Zacząłem zionąć ogniem. Hyhy, cały grzbiet mu zjarałem! Pozostali bogowie poszli za moim przykładem, a smoki myślały, że jestem tylko złudzeniem... Więcej wiary! To ja! Wzbiłem się w górę, a po chwili dołączył do mnie tata. -Czyli co? Kończymy? - zapytał. -Tak. Razem - odpowiedziałem. Lecieliśmy teraz z tą samą prędkością, na tej samej wysokości. W tej samej chwili zaczęliśmy pikować i ładować pociski. Zeus zwrócił Paszteta w naszą stronę, a ten zaczął ładować pocisk. Byliśmy szybsi. Dwie kule ognia - niebieska i złota zaczęły wokół siebie wirować. Uderzyły w cel z taką siłą i precuzją, że parodia Oszołomostracha przewróciła się na grzbiet. Zmieniliśmy sie obydwoje w ludzi. No, ja dalej wyglądałem tak jak wtedy, kiedy trafiłem na Olimp... Po chwili coś czarnego i białego przygniotło mnie do ziemi, a to czarne zaczęło lizać. Przekoziołkowałem do tyłu i otrzepałem się z śliny Szczerbatka. -Szczerbo, musiałeś!? - krzyknąłem. Po chwili uwiesili mi się na szyi... Arien i Szczerbo. Obydwaj zapłakani. -Ty żyjesz! - krzyknął uradowany Arien. -Nie, stoi przed wami żywy trup - odparłem z sarkazmem. - A teraz złaźcie bo mnie udusicie! Puścili mnie, a wtedy uradowane smoki zaczęły zionąć ogniem w niebo. -Czyli co? To już koniec? - zapytał mnie Arien. -Chyba tak - odpowiedziałem zadowolony. -A te skrzydła...? - zapytał Szczerbo. -A skąd mam wiedzieć? Po tym, jak wydostałem się z pustki już tak wyglądałem. Nikt się już nie odezwał. -Wracajmy do Pałaców - powiedziałem i zrobiliśmy tak. Płynęli za nami wikingowie, chcę, aby też świętowali, a nie mieli nic przeciwko. -Od teraz - zacząłem - Pałace są dostępne dla wszystkich! - wypowiedziałem odpowiednie zaklęcie i wyspa, na której znajdowały się Pałace zaczęła opadać i po chwili unosiła się na wodzie. Impreza była wspaniała, to trzeba przyznać. Na koniec wszedłem na podest i powiedziałem przekrzykując gwar: -Wiele osób mnie pytało, jak przeżyłem - zacząłem. Wszyscy ucichli. - Odpowiedź to: Where there's a will there's a way. Gdzie jest wola, tam jest i wyjście. Epilog Tamtego dnia dowiodłem, że jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko dla moich poddanych - dla moich przyjaciół. Wojna się skończyła, a smoki i wikingowie zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą. Okazało się, że moja ekipa i banda Smarka z Berk pasują do siebie jak ulał. Bogowie Olimpijscy mnie szanują. Wszystko jest wspaniałe. ******* Mijają kolejne lata. Nasi przyjaciele z Berk mają już dzieci... Są szczęśliwi. Stoick i Pyskacz... Właśnie, odeszli. Niech Ojciec ma ich w opiece... ******* Kolejne lata za mną... Ekipa z Berk odeszłą kilka lat temu... Z pokojem jest coraz gorzej... Ludzie sami tego chcą... Znowu zaczynają się nas bać... A u nich jak czegoś się boisz, zniszcz to... Wybuchła wojna... znowu... Ludzie ją wygrywają... Mają silniejszą broń... Maszyny... Przegraliśmy... Pałace zniszczone... Większość z nas została zabita... Zostałem tylko ja i moja ekipa... Tylko my.... Ja już nie odzywam się do Ariena - To on stworzył ludzi, a gdyby tego nie zrobił, panowałby pokój, a smoki by żyły! To już koniec... Ukrywamy się wśród ludzi i staramy się przeżyć... To koniec mojego panowania... Tak upadł najpotężniejszy naród, jaki kidykolwiek istniał... Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone